Son of the Sea
by Shadowsniper460
Summary: When Titans and Primordials began to combine their forces and prepare to wage war on the gods again, Percy is ripped away from a chance for a normal life with Annabeth and thrown into the biggest challenge he has ever faced. Again, the fate of the world rests in his hands. Set after BOO. My first Fanfiction, constructive criticism is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, as my summary states this is my first fanficiton. I'm an aspiring writer and I'm looking to improve so I would love any and all constructive criticism. And please be honest, if I suck you can tell me, I most likely won't cry myself to sleep...**

 **Feel free to ask me any questions as well.**

 **Also, I don't own PJO or HOO, those belong to the genius that is Rick Riordan.**

 **Change of Plan**

 **Percy-POV**

"I'm telling you Seaweed Brain, Reyna sent me some pictures and this apartment is perfect." Annabeth said excitedly.

Percy smiled at her excitement as he looked at the pictures on her computer screen. "If it works for you then it'll work for me, Wise Girl." he said as he wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed her temple. They were looking for a place to move into in New Rome after their upcoming high school graduation so they could start college. Annabeth had been stressed the past couple of days trying to find the perfect place, so Percy had decided to give Reyna am iris message, asking if she knew a good place to start. It had taken less than an hour for Reyna to contact Annabeth with the apartment Percy was pretty sure they'd end up getting.

Annabeth leaned her head back against his chest and closed her eyes. "Two more weeks, Perce. Then we can start our lives together. No more quests, no more wars, only what we want." Percy just pulled her a little closer to him and took how beautiful she was without even trying. Her blonde hair was mostly pulled up, but a few curls had escaped and now framed her face as if she had purposely done it. She had on one of his old Goode High School hoodies and a pair jeggings. The thought of moving in together with the her, the woman he loved more than anything, filled him with a sense of longing. He was desperate for them to have a normal life together. After the war with the Titans, being ripped apart from each other by Hera (even if it was for a greater cause), Tartarus, and then the war with the giants, Percy thought they at least deserved that, to be done with all of it…or at least as much of it as they could.

Finally, Percy replied back, "Two more weeks."

Percy watched Annabeth hop out of his jeep and grab her backpack. He had just dropped her off at her school. "I'm going to Olympus after school today, can you pick me up when I'm done there, around six?" she asked.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there. We can go visit Mom and Paul after if you want?"

He watched as she smiled and came around to the driver side of the jeep. "Sounds like a plan." She leaned into the open window and pressed a kiss against his lips. "Just don't be late, Seaweed Brain." she teased.

He laughed. "Am I ever?"

"All the time." she replied and winked. Then she turned around and went into her school. Percy smiled as he shook his head and began driving. As he pulled into Goode's parking lot, he checked the time and cursed. Annabeth was right, as always, he was late. He reached into the back seat to grab his backpack and then tried to open the door, but it immediately locked. He felt a chill run down his back. Relying on instinct he reached into his pocket for Riptide, but he felt a hand grab his arm and keep him from moving.

"That won't be necessary, Perseus." An unfamiliar voice said. Percy slowly turned to face a woman sitting in the passenger seat. She looked normal enough, but Percy could feel power radiating from her, even if it wasn't in a threatening manner. Even after seeing her though, he had no idea who she was.

Not wanting to show any fear to what he assumed was most likely a deity, Percy replied, "I just go by Percy."

The woman smiled. "Yes, I knew that. I'm sorry, I normally have very little contact with mortals, and I never understood these nicknames you all like to use in place of your actual names." She sighed and took on a vacant stare, seemingly lost in thought. Not wanting to anger the woman since she didn't seem to be hostile, Percy tried to politely clear his throat to get her attention. She jerked back to reality. "Oh, I'm sorry, Perse-Percy. As I said, I don't have much interaction with others these days…"

Percy nodded his head. "Right…so um, I'm kinda late for school, so if I can do anything for-"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Rhea-"

Percy suddenly found it hard to breathe. "The titan?"

Rhea looked at him with a look of disappointment. "Well, I'm a titaness, but yes, I'm in that same category."

Percy quickly said, "Of course, titaness, a girl," Rhea just stared at him, "a woman…a female?"

"You could call me any of those and be correct." She deadpanned. Percy began to sweat. This wasn't going well. His reaction and word choices seemed to be the worst they possibly could be.

"Does that mean your…you know…evil?" he asked.

Rhea sighed heavily and looked at Percy. "If you remember the stories I'm sure you've heard at some point, I was responsible for saving Zeus when I hid him and fed my husband Kronos a rock. So to answer your question, no, I've always sided with the Olympians."

Percy let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I'm sorry, I knew that, I just wasn't thinking."

"It's quite alright." she said. "Now the reason I'm here, Perseus-"

"Percy." he said and mentally kicked himself for it.

"…Percy. I have come to you to warn you of something, events that are soon to transpire." Percy stifled a complaint that made its way to his mind. He reminded himself it wouldn't be wise to upset the titaness sitting next to him. "You see, as you know the titans may have lost their war with the Olympians, but not all of them are not ready to give up."

"But Hyperion, Krios, and Kronos are all gone and Atlas is still stuck under the sky…who-"

"My dear child, do you have any idea how many of us there are?" Rhea asked. "Hyperion and Krios, consumed by Tartarus, but he will not hold them forever. They will be born again and they will rise up. Kronos will eventually find his way back together. But they're not the threat. Oceanus longs to rule the sea again. He was winning the war against your father before you defeated Kronos in Manhattan."

Percy shook his head. "He couldn't win now could he? I mean, my dad is more powerful now than he was then and the other gods would help him."

"Oceanus has already found allies and they are growing in power and number." Rhea stated.

Percy looked at her, trying to take everything she was saying in and understand it. He wished Annabeth were here to help. Finally he asked, "Why are you telling me? Shouldn't you tell the Olympians?"

Rhea was quite as she turned away and stared out of the window, not answering his question for some time. "You are a powerful demigod, Percy Jackson. You know this and have proven it time and time again. While there are other powerful demigods you have potential beyond your wildest imagination. I've seen it. Your loyalty gives you strength when others would lose themselves, your natural skill with a blade, your powers; it's only the beginning. You fight for the Olympians and for the half-bloods. You fight for humanity. You are a threat to the rising force."

"But, why are you here then? I don't understand why you're telling me all of this?" Percy questioned.

"Because, Percy, they're coming for you." Rhea stated.

"The titans?"

"And their allies. Nyx and her children are among them…I understand you've met them." Percy swallowed hard. "I've come to warn you…but I also come to offer you help."

Percy's stomach felt like it was being twisted into a knot. He knew he wasn't going to like this, he could feel it. He asked anyway, "What are you suggesting?"

"I can help you train, I can help guide you to your true potential. I can help keep you hidden from them, until the time is right for war." She answered.

"No." Percy said immediately. "I'm done with this fighting, I'm done being a pawn in a bigger scheme. I'm not just a soldier who can be ordered to the front lines every time a problem arises."

Rhea lightly grabbed Percy's arm. "Percy, I don't want to ask you to go through this, believe me. You've endured so much…but I know they're not ready to fight the gods. They are however ready to fight you." Percy looked at Rhea with confusion. "They don't want to openly attack anyone and alert the gods, but they have made an exception for you. You're too powerful in their eyes, or at least they know you can be. This is why you're in danger." Rhea squeezed Percy's arm tighter. "You and the people you're closest too."

Realization dawned on Percy. "Annabeth."

Rhea nodded. "They will kill her to draw you out or hurt you if they have too. It's the best way to get you to come to their turf where the gods wouldn't know what was happening."

Percy looked straight into Rhea's eyes. "How can I protect her?" he asked. He had sworn he wouldn't ever let someone hurt his Wise Girl and he intended to hold true to that promise.

Rhea let go of his arm. "They want you dead…and they'll not stop until you are. I'm suggesting we kill you, at least in the eyes of the world."

"What? Fake my own death?"

"Yes…give them no reason to believe you're alive." she replied.

"Who would know I was still alive?"

"No one but me for the time being. We can see who becomes a necessity in the future."

"Annabeth would think I was dead?" he asked, fearing the answer even though he already knew it.

"Annabeth, your family, the camps, the Olympians. You would be dead to the world…but it's the only way to give you time to help save it in the future…and it's the only way to keep her safe."

Percy sat in silence as he let that fact sink in. He didn't want to leave Annabeth, but he wanted to keep her safe more than anything else. He knew he had to do it, and he cursed the Fates for being so cruel to him. Finally, he asked, "How are we going to do it?"

 **Annabeth-POV**

Annabeth sighed and shook her head as she checked the time on her phone again. 6:25…he was late. She figured he would be, and in all honesty she didn't mind waiting on him. He might be late a lot, but he would always be there for her, even if it wasn't at the time she wanted or expected it to be. She loved him and the fact that he wasn't the timeliest of people didn't bother her.

Annabeth was pulled from her thoughts as a Taxi stopped in front of her and the driver asked, "Miss, you need a ride somewhere?"

She shook her head, "No, but thank you. I'm just waiting on my ride to show up." The driver left with a shrug. Annabeth checked her phone again. 6:35 She was now beginning to worry, this was abnormal for even for Percy. She was about to call him when she heard a voice she recognized.

"Annabeth." She turned to see Athena walking out of the Empire State building. She smiled at her mother, until she saw the look of regret, pity, and discomfort written all over the goddesses face.

Annabeth's heart dropped into her stomach and suddenly her world felt like it was being flipped upside down. Her mother's face told her everything she needed to know. When she finally found her voice again, Annabeth asked, "What happened…Where's Percy, Mom?"

Athena closed the distance between her and Annabeth and Annabeth felt her mother's arms wrap around her. "He's dead. There was an explosion. They think it was either Empusi or Laestrygonians. I'm afraid Percy didn't make it." Annabeth's world shattered and sobs began tearing through her. She knew her mother wouldn't joke about something so serious nor would she ever talk about Percy as if she truly regretted any misfortune that befell him unless it was something as serious as this. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth."

"I want to see him." She chocked out but she felt her mom's head shaking.

"The explosion destroyed the body. The council is meeting to discuss proper ceremonies for the boy…Poseidon has asked that you come and be with him as he mourns the loss of his son. He wants you to help get everything in order for the boy's funeral pyre."

"I can't mom."

"You have to, Percy would've wanted you to."

"He wasn't supposed to leave me, he-he promised." Annabeth sobbed out as her mother pulled her in closer and rubbed her back.

 **Percy-POV**

In a nearby ally he watched Annabeth breakdown and cry for him nearly and it did nearly kill Percy for real. The pain he felt in his heart was almost unbearable, only just so because he knew it would keep her safe.

"You did the right thing…for everybody." Rhea said, trying to comfort him. He didn't bother replying. "It's not for forever, Percy. The day will come when you'll be able to return. Things will be able to go back to the way they were."

"She might find someone else…she might forget about me."

Rhea placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then know that you're actions will keep her safe, and the day will come when you can at least explain to her why you did what you did."

"She'll hate me for it." he said.

"Maybe…"

Percy took a deep, shaky breath in, wiping the tears off his cheeks. He turned away from Annabeth and looked at Rhea. "You'll keep your promise? You'll look after her as much as possible?"

"Yes, Percy. I'll watch after her, and you'll be able to as well."

Percy nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Let's get started then, I can't stay here and watch this."

Rhea turned away from him. "Follow me." She said as she started walking away.

Percy began following her but stole one last look at the grief stricken Annabeth. He allowed another tear to roll down his cheek before he turned away from her. "It won't be like this forever, Wise Girl." he said quietly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allies and Training**

 **2 Weeks Later**

 **PERCY-POV**

Percy sat with his head against a rock. He felt empty and alone. A week ago he watched his friends burn his shroud and say their goodbyes. He cried as each one of them delivered their final messages to him. It was a strange feeling, watching the people you care about the most crying because they think you're dead, but in reality he was standing not more than twenty feet away hidden in the crowd that had gathered for him. So close to them all, he only had to pull down his hood to make everything go back to normal…but he knew he couldn't. So he watched his burial shroud burn to ash and smoke, and with it his old life. Now not a week later he was already depressed.

Rhea was the only company he had, and she didn't do much to alleviate his isolation. She was normally gone for hours upon hours, leaving him only to train in the mountains of Greece itself. He didn't feel like he was bettering himself in anyway. Sure she had made him hunt and prepare his own food in the mountains, which had taught him a bit of survival skills and was good exercise, but it wasn't going to be something that helped him defeat the rising threat. The truth was Rhea just wasn't a Titan that was going to push him to new heights. Sure, she was powerful, he knew that, but she had no idea how to train someone. He was pretty sure she knew that too. Maybe that was why she was gone so often, she was looking for someone who could train him?

Percy heard a sound behind him and he quickly stood up from the spot he had been resting against just a moment ago. Rhea was back, standing in front of him. He noticed she had a look of discomfort on her face. He asked, "Something troubling you, lord Rhea?"

Rhea looked to the ground and began pacing. "I can't train you, that's not something I'm capable of doing." she stated.

Percy let a dry laugh escape him. "No offense to you, but I completely agree with that." When Rhea stopped pacing and looked him in the eye, Percy began to fidget. The look of discomfort was growing stronger as she seemed to analyze him and size him up. Finally he said, "How am I going to get stronger? Who's going to be able to train me?"

Rhea looked out to the horizon. "I have someone in mind, but I it will…complicate things to say the least."

"Who would-" he began.

"Never mind that." Rhea said. Judging by the look of determination that was now set on her face Percy felt she had reached a decision. She looked over to the river that ran just a little past them. "I have an endurance test for you." She pointed to the river. "Keep the river within its banks, but stop the flow and hold it until I can make it back from a visit I need to make."

Percy stared at her with a dumbfounded look. "Holding the current back will cause it to spill over the banks. I can't-"

"Try. We need tasks like that to be easy for you. I need to see how much work we have to do to prepare you." She stated. Percy stared at her in confusion. This wasn't like the normal tasks Rhea had him do…this was more like an actual test. But it still wasn't exactly training. "You can begin now, I'll be back as soon."

"But lord Rhea-" She flashed out before Percy could finish his complaint. He cursed in Greek before he focused on the river and felt a familiar tug in his gut.

 **Rhea-POV**

The moment she flashed onto Olympus Rhea pulled a cowl over her head to hide her identity. Being a friendly titaness she was welcomed on Olympus, but she didn't want anyone keeping track of her, not when she was hiding one of the most powerful demigods in the world from everyone after he supposedly died. No she needed that to remain as quiet as possible…but she needed a teacher, a trainer for Perseus. She needed someone who could keep Percy a secret, someone who would understand why it was so important he remained "dead" to the world for now. Most importantly, she needed someone who would push Perseus past his limits and challenge him in everyway possible.

And she knew just the person for the job. As Rhea approached the council chamber she saw just the goddess she was looking for talking to Hermes. She waited for them to finish and she watched Hermes flash out of the council chamber. After checking to make sure they were alone, Rhea stepped out into the open, the goddess still not noticing her.

Convincing herself that this was her best option, Rhea said, "I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but I have a request of you." as she pulled down her hood.

"Lady Rhea," Athena looked surprised as she turned to face Rhea. "You weren't interrupting me, I was just thinking about my child, Annabeth." Rhea felt guilt run through her at the mention of the poor girl she had ripped Percy away from. "What was the request you had?" Athena asked.

Rhea suddenly found it hard to speak, she wanted to choose her words carefully to see whether or not Athena would acknowledge the growing threat and approve of the actions she had taken to help secure Percy for the fight later. "Have you heard whether or not lord Poseidon had tracked down Oceanus…or has he made any attempt at all to locate him?"

Athena's face turned dark and Rhea had to bite back a smile; Athena's reaction was promising. "Lord Zeus declared that the remaining titans were no threat to us. He plans to leave them be. So no, my lady, Oceanus remains at large."

"This troubles you?" Rhea asked, already knowing the answer.

Athena sighed and shook her head. "It is unwise to leave your enemies unattended. But alas it's too late to track them down."

"Why do you say that?"

"Lord Hades mentioned that there was…a disturbance near the pit leading to Tartarus. I believe Oceanus has fled to the pit to rally more troops." Athena stated. "That would be the most logical plan, the Olympians won't have a chance against their forces in Tartarus. They could build an army."

"Kronos already tried." Rhea reminded her, hoping that Athena would stop beating around the bush and just admit she knew about the threat.

"Kronos was proud…he rallied only the titans, and only some of them at that. Oceanus is different." Rhea nodded when Athena turned to look at her, signaling Athena that it was okay to speak what she truly thought. "I believe Oceanus is gathering titans, monsters, and primordial gods. We won't stand a chance alone; we will have to rely on the demigods for help, as we always have to. But…I fear even with their help, Roman and Greek, we won't win."

Rhea nodded again. Athena looked away from her and Rhea took in a breath. Its now or never she thought to herself. "Do you believe there is any chance for victory?"

Athena stayed quiet for a moment, and Rhea thought she saw a storm going on in the goddess's face, as if she were debating something. Finally, Athena answered, "Not anymore."

"Because of young Perseus' demise?" Rhea asked bluntly. Athena took on a look of disgust, but nodded her head yes.

"Poseidon's child was powerful, but I believe he had even more potential than anyone ever truly acknowledged." Athena said. "But he's gone now, and we are without him. We will have to find another way to win."

"Do you believe Oceanus and the others were responsible for killing him?"

"No," Athena answered, "but I believe they would have sought him out and killed him anyway. He has proven to much a threat to their forces in the past, and they undoubtedly know of his involvement in defeating Gaia and the giants. He would have been one of the first demigods they eliminated."

Rhea finally allowed herself to smile. Having Athena agree that Percy was their best shot, and that he would have been a target justified her plan. Rhea was sure Athena would approve and be willing to help train him. Athena must have noticed Rhea's smile because she had a questioning look on her face. "What if I told you the boy lived?" Rhea asked.

Athena's eyes showed confusion for brief moment before they set into a hard look of realization. "How-no. Where?" she said in a steely voice.

 **PERCY-POV**

Percy lay gasping for air on the now soaking wet ground. He was so drained of energy he couldn't even keep himself dry; the water that had spilled over the riverbanks soaked his clothes. He cursed aloud several times. He had thought he was doing well for about the first minute or two. The water just kept climbing though and Percy began to struggle rather quickly. He had tried his best to hold it, creating what looked like a wall of water that started to rise up the mountain. Soon it had overtaken him though and the water had flooded down the mountain. Blocking the water from taking him down the mountain had nearly caused him to pass out. He was just getting his breath back to normal when he heard Rhea flash back.

"It seems you didn't hold it long enough." She said.

Percy scoffed, not looking up. "I held it as long as I could, but it was too much, I'm not strong enough." Percy took one more deep breath before he finally turned to look at Rhea. He instead found himself face to face with the goddess of wisdom, and Percy felt his heart jump into his throat. She didn't look very happy at all to see him. "Lady Athena…"

"You left my daughter heart broken. She thinks your dead. Give me one reason I shouldn't make the lie you've made everyone believe into the truth and actually kill you." Athena demanded in a lethally calm voice.

Percy felt afraid for a moment, but then he got angry. Athena was mad because he had left Annabeth. She had no idea how hard that was for him, leaving the woman he loved and watching her break down anytime she heard your name. "I'll give you two." Percy stated flatly. He stepped forward, getting what most would consider dangerously close to the upset goddess and he looked her right into the eyes. "The lesser reason, I was told I could make the difference in another approaching war. I was told I could be the Olympians best hope for survival if I was kept alive and trained hard until the day came when I was needed and ready. The more important of the reasons though, I was informed that I was considered a threat and that the titans and primordial gods would kill me first chance they saw, and they'd use anyone they could to draw me out. My first thought was that they would hurt Annabeth," he let his voice rise, "my Annabeth!" The water around Percy began to gather at his feet and he felt power surging through him, rising with his anger. "I swore to protect her, to never let anything happen to her. If the only way to protect her was to do this, then I would do it a hundred of times over."

Athena actually took a step back trying to distance herself from Percy, causing him to realize that he was letting anger get the best of him. He quickly let go of his anger and released the water that he had unconsciously been gathering around him. "Lady Athena, you have no idea how much your daughter means to me. I would've rather traveled through Tartarus a hundred more times myself than to hurt her like I did. But I can't let her be harmed because of me." Percy finished in a much more soft and calmer voice.

Athena seemed to ponder his answer for a moment. "Thank you for protecting her." she said. Percy looked at the goddess like he was sure he had misheard her. Athena, the goddess that despised everything related to Poseidon was actually thanking him? "I believe your actions to be honorable and noble, Perseus. I will keep your existence a secret. But the truly important matter, Rhea has asked me to train you." Percy nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I am a war goddess, Perseus. This will not be easy for you. For every trial and test you overcome, I will find you a new one. I will push you till I see you break and then I will push you harder. Are you prepared for that?" She asked him.

Percy nodded his head once. "I'll do whatever it takes, lady Athena."

Athena smiled, but it wasn't warm. It was cold, a calculated smile. It sent shivers down Percy's spine. He felt fear for what he had just agreed to, until he looked into her eyes. The eyes that were so much like Annabeth's, the eyes that reminded him that in order to save her and everyone he cared about, he would have to become stronger. The fear was replaced with determination. "Where do we start?" he asked.

"Your powers, you can control water easily?" Athena asked him. Percy nodded. "Have you ever tried manipulating the rest of your fathers realm?"

Confused, Percy said, "I've manipulated ice in Alaska, I've talked to horses and sea-"

"Your father is the Earthshaker, the Stormbringer. Have you not explored those possibilities?" Percy shook his head no in response. Athena sighed. "We have a lot of work to do, Perseus."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I appreciate that there are some people out there that seem to be enjoying this story. Your feedback really means a lot and its very encouraging. And I'm sorry for the late update, but this chapter is longer, hopefully that makes up for it a bit.**

 **Just to clarify where I got Percy's new powers from, Poseidon is considered the Earthshaker and Stormbringer, so Percy has developed his powers to the point where he can sort of bend the earth to his will, as well as control the aspects of storms, including lightning and wind (he doesn't have as much control of wind as Jason does, but he can manipulate it enough to give him an advantage).**

 **Life Without**

 **Percy-POV**

To say Percy was in the best shape of his life would be a dramatic understatement. He had been running through the mountains all morning yet his breathing and heart rate were only slightly higher than normal. As he came to a gap on his trail Percy focused on the ground beneath, pushing off of the ground as it seemed to respond and springboard him upwards. While in the air Percy called on the winds around him to push him forward. He cleared the gap with plenty of room to spare, and once he landed on the other side he kept running, not even bothering to rest. Athena and Rhea had pushed him to a level that he hadn't known existed before. His powers had increased dramatically. Rhea had told him he was the most powerful demigod that had ever existed, and now he didn't doubt her statement at all. He had more control over lightning than even Jason and Thalia, could manipulate the winds like Jason (not to the point of being able to fly though), could cause earthquakes and manipulate the ground in some manners, control all forms of water, pull the water out of the air or out of nearby trees and plants, and freeze or unfreeze water at will. Once, when practicing his control over his powers in the Mediterranean Sea, he had created a hurricane so powerful that Athena grew furious because it had gathered attention from mortals all across the globe as an unexplainable weather anomaly.

Nearing his campsite, Percy finally slowed down to a walk and dropped his pack he'd been carrying. He pulled a bottle of water out of it and took a long sip. A moment later he felt a powerful presence behind him and, without looking, he asked, "Where've you been Athena? Rhea's been miserable trying to keep my training up by herself."

He could basically hear the annoyance dripping from Athena's voice when she answered. "I'm sorry but Zeus and your father wanted me to look into that freakish hurricane that happened not too long ago. I had to figure out something to tell them so they would disregard it."

Percy turned to look at the goddess and he shrugged. "Sorry, Athena. But in my defense you did tell me to practice on my own as well."

Athena kept up her glare for a moment longer, but then she cracked a small smile. "I suppose I did. I guess I'll have to be more specific next time I leave you with homework then." Percy smiled at her statement. He and Athena might not have gotten along in the past but now Percy knew he had her complete respect. It was actually to the point where she now wanted nothing more than Annabeth to be with Percy…

The thought of the woman he love took the smile off his face. It had been three years now. Three years without Annabeth, three years without her knowing he was still alive. She had finally started dating again about a year ago to a clear sighted mortal named Chance. She had grown a lot closer to the man over the course of their relationship. It killed Percy the few times he was able to go check on her. A few times he had watched as she visited his mom and Paul, once Poseidon had came to eat with her (according to Athena they had grown much closer since Percy's "death"), but mostly it was her with her new boyfriend. She seemed happy with the new man, and although it hurt like Tartarus to see them together, Percy was happy for her. They were both 21, juniors in college. Percy feared it would only be a matter of time before Chance popped the question. And although Percy knew he'd eventually be able to return when the war started, he didn't know when that would be. And quite frankly, he hoped Annabeth would be far away and not a part of it, at least that way she'd be safe…and Percy could live, or die, happily knowing that.

"You're thinking about Annabeth again?" Athena asked him.

Percy nodded his head. Taking a deep breath he turned to face Athena dismissing the topic for further discussion by asking, "What's my training today? Powers, strategy, new fighting style?"

Athena seemed unhappy at the switching of conversation, but she respected Percy's silent plea. She instead replaced the look of unhappiness with a smirk that made Percy sure he wasn't going to like the next exercise. "I want to test your combat skills…" Percy nodded in acknowledgment, not understanding where she was going. "But not like normal. You see, you're going to be fighting mosters, titans, and primordials."

Percy again nodded his head. He also became aware of another powerful presence behind him, one he recognized as Rhea. Over the past three years, Percy had been subjected to a lot of military strategy training as well as observation skills by Athena to make him better. And now the training was kicking in. Athena was wearing light battle armor and had a spear in her hand, a sword at her belt. She and Rhea were on complete opposite sides of him making it impossible to see them both. They knew he'd have been out running so he wouldn't be at his peak strength, and they were in his campsite clearing, which was about a mile from the nearest river. She wanted to test his combat skills as a whole. He was being ambushed, already caught off guard.

Before Athena and Rhea could make their move against him, Percy summoned a bolt of lighting and directed it towards Athena. She deflected it with the tip of her spear, but in the moment her spear wasn't at the ready Percy used the wind and earth to propel him towards her where he pulled out Riptide and attacked. She was fast and had seen him coming though, catching his blade on the shaft of her spear and deflecting the blow. Athena then kicked him away from her and tried to lunge at him. Percy dragged his foot back against the ground, causing the ground beneath Athena to give away from beneath her and making her fall. Before he could take advantage of the opportunity to attack Athena, Percy felt Rhea's presence right behind him and had to turn to intercept her sword and deflect it away from himself. He was able to easily kick Rhea in the stomach and made her slide backwards on the ground. But before he could take Rhea out of the fight he had to turn around and face the now recovered Athena. She pressed him back delivering blows that were so perfectly timed and executed that Percy was barely able to block them with Riptide. After one particular block, Percy felt Rhea behind him and he had to raise his blade above his head to block a blow he couldn't see. He kicked backwards pushing Rhea away form him again and then turned and smacked Athena's spear away before he blasted her with a burst of air, giving him a little space to breathe. At this point he realized Athena's plan. She knew Percy could most likely take her in a one on one fight, but if you threw Rhea in the mix, even if she wasn't a great fighter, Percy could never truly take advantage of an opening he had against Athena. Although his instinct told him to deal with the bigger threat first, Percy realized he needed to get rid of Rhea in order to take Athena on fairly.

Percy sent another lightning bolt at Athena, which she deflected with her spear again, but then he brought his foot down against the ground and created a fissure that swallowed one of Athena's feet, causing her to stumble and drop her spear. Instead of charging her though, Percy turned towards Rhea who was running towards him. He lunged towards her, meeting her blow with one of his own. Knowing he had very little time, Percy wasn't delicate. He used his heel to crush Rhea's foot, causing the Titaness to gasp and close her eyes in a moment of pain. Percy then spun around her back and brought the hilt of Riptide against the side of her head, using the wind to propel his blow even faster and harder. As soon as Riptide made contact with Rhea's skull, Rhea crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Percy then turned towards Athena who, although recovered, was now shifting her feet side to side as if she was nervous. Percy smiled. He concentrated on the air around him and began to pull all the moisture to him. Athena, not sensing what he was doing, decided to charge him. She made it halfway to him when he thrust his hand towards her and the moisture in the air condensed into a ball of water that he sent hurtling towards Athena. It crashed into the goddess, making her stumble. Before she could recover though, Percy pulled the water back up around her legs and froze it solid. Athena growled angrily as she used some of her godly energy to destroy the ice, but then she was pushed back with a burst of wind. She tried to recover, but Percy sent three bolts of lighting at her, which she was able to block, but on the last Percy caused the ground beneath her to shift over, causing Athena to almost do the splits. She stopped herself from falling by catching herself with her hands, but it left her unable to block the next bolt of lighting Percy threw at her. It caught her in her chest plate and knocked her all the way across the clearing. Percy quickly used the water from the ice he had created earlier to wrap around Athena and slam her into the ground. Seeing that both of his trainers lay on the ground unconscious, Percy decided he had won. He left them to allow them to recover as he began walking to the nearest river to practice honing his powers more.

 **Athena-POV**

When she awoke, the first thing that Athena thought of was the fact that she had an awful headache. The second thing was when she realized why she had one; Percy had beaten her and Rhea in combat. Athena chuckled at the thought. It seemed Percy's training had paid off. To take on a goddess and a titaness at the same time and win without ever taking a hit was extraordinary. Unfortunately this only confirmed Athena's prior suspicions, she could no longer train Percy to fight. He was beyond her. She could still teach him more strategy and help him think of new ways to utilize her powers, but she wouldn't be able to test him. No matter how smartly she tried to fight him, she would lose.

She pushed herself off the ground and walked over towards Rhea who sat on the ground rubbing her head. Athena felt bad for her. She wasn't much of a fighter to begin with, but when Percy saw through her ploy of keeping Rhea in the fight to just distract him Athena knew Rhea was done for. It also didn't help the matters that Percy was none to delicate on removing her from the fight. Athena had cringed when she saw and heard the blow that fell the titaness.

"What are we going to do with him now?" Rhea asked, pulling Athena from her thoughts. Rhea was just as aware as Athena was Percy needed something or someone new to train against.

After pondering for a moment, Athena turned to look at Rhea as the titaness pulled herself off the ground. "I have an idea of someone who might accept the fact that there is a war brewing…however, it will be risky." Athena stated.

Rhea nodded her head in acknowledgment. "It was a risk seeking you out in the beginning. If we play our cards right we can see if it's worth exposing Percy to another."

Athena nodded her head in agreement. They both turned to head for the nearest river, knowing that's where Percy would be. On their way there, Athena added, "Besides, I have something else he can do to prepare while we go see if we can't find another ally."

 **Percy-POV**

Percy's forehead was beaded with sweat from his strain and concentration. He sat in the middle of the river, but he had channeled the river to flow in many different circles around him, creating a sort of wall that was constantly flowing and eventually dumped off to continue going down the river bed. He had always favored this sort of meditating/power training combo. It forced him to constantly pick up new water flowing down the river while simultaneously letting water go to continue flowing down the river. It kept him aware and helped him keep control of his powers. But when Percy felt the power of the goddess and titaness approach him, he found it a little more difficult to concentrate. Knowing they would want to talk to him Percy went ahead and abandoned his training and used the water to propel him to the shore of the river. Athena and Rhea were already there waiting for him.

"We're going to New York." Athena stated.

Percy simply stared at her for a moment, but finally said, "Why? It'll be much harder for me to go unnoticed there, Olympus is literally right above-"

"We're simply going to take the passage you and a mister DiAngelo took to gain entrance to the underworld." Rhea interrupted.

Percy was silent as he took the information in. In a moment it dawned on him. "The Styx…you need me to be at my strongest, you're going to have me bathe in it again and hopefully gain the invulnerability back." He reasoned.

Athena nodded her head. "Hypothetically speaking, since the Roman and Greek gods are now one whole conscious again, not split, the curse should be achievable, even in the roman territory."

Before Percy could speak, Rhea added, "The only thing we worry about is that it may have become more difficult so to speak. Living through the experience will be harder on your body. Unless you can truly ground your soul, it may very well kill you."

"Why would it be worse this time?" Percy asked.

"Because its no longer a Greek curse, it's a universal curse. It will exist even if you walk through the true Tiber River. You have more to gain from it this time, therefore you have more to lose as well." Athena said.

Percy nodded and turned to look off towards the Mediterranean. Finally he asked, "Do you think I can fight without it?"

Rhea answered, "No. Once Oceanus realizes who you are and the danger you pose to his cause, you will be his prime target. You're powerful, but there are simply too many of them. You have to have the curse to stand a chance…"

Athena quickly added, "Believe me, Percy. If I weren't positive you needed this curse again, I wouldn't have you risk it. However-"

"No, I understand." Percy said, turning to face the to immortals. He could see concern on both of their faces. He knew they weren't crazy about him taking the risk of bathing in the Styx again, but he knew he had to. In attempt to lighten the mood, he asked, "So, how am I getting to New York? I suppose you're not wanting me to swim all the way there, are you?" He smiled as both the women chuckled.

 **Annabeth-POV**

"And then Superman over here was like, oh our dragon blew up, let me just swoop in and save everyone." Leo recounted to the group. "Sadly, Piper must've weighed too much cause he couldn't hold us all." He finished and ducked as Piper's shoe flew at him. The entire group laughed.

Annabeth was happy to have everyone together. This was the first time Chance had ever gotten to meet her friends, and Leo had insisted he share his versions of some of the stories of the adventures he'd been on. Judging by the way Piper and Jason were constantly shaking their heads, Annabeth figured Leo was butchering the story pretty badly, but it was making everyone laugh, and she enjoyed that. She had told Chance about a month ago about being a demigod. They had discussed the fact that monsters and other such things existed before that, as he was clear-sighted and that made it much easier to convince him. However, Annabeth had avoided telling him about the gods, and more importantly, her own parentage because she was afraid of his reaction. She had been relieved when he just laughed and said that explained a lot.

"So, Jason's Superman, huh?" Chance asked after he finally stopped laughing. "So does that mean you all have nicknames?"

Of course, Leo had to pipe up again. "Nah, not all of us do, but quite a few of us do. You see I'm considered The Lord of Everything Awe-"

"Leo's our Repair Boy. And take my advice, Chance, don't believe a word he says." Piper cut in, earning chuckles from everyone as Leo began pouting. Thankfully all it took was one look from Calypso before Leo was smiling and back at it.

"Yeah, okay. Well Pipes over there is our Beauty Queen, being a daughter of Aphrodite and all." Leo said.

"Makes sense." Chance said, causing Piper to blush slightly.

"Thalia over there is Pinecone face." Thalia shot him an evil look causing him to squirm.

"Why?" Chance asked confused.

"I was a Pine Tree at one point and time. Then I got turned back normal, then I became an immortal 15 year old who travels around with a band of man-hating hunters…anymore questions, Chance?" Thalia asked causing Chance to gulp and shake his head. "Good."

"What about you, Annabeth? What's your nickname?" Chance turned and asked her, and she felt everything around her go cold. Everyone grew quiet rather quickly and judging by Chance's face, he knew he had stumbled into the territory she didn't like to talk about, Per-HIS territory.

Thankfully, before any more awkwardness could pass, Leo said something else to break the tension. Everyone jumped on the opportunity to get away from the sensitive topic, but Annabeth couldn't drag herself back into what was being said. She had told Chance in the beginning that she had loved someone very dearly but circumstances had tore them apart. He had accepted that fact, saying everyone had baggage. However, he thought Percy had simply broken her heart. Even after he learned of the gods, Percy was a subject she was never opened to discussing. As much as she cared for Chance, it just seemed so wrong to talk about Percy to him. Chance luckily never pushed her to tell more, but she knew it bothered him. She knew he wanted to know why they could never go to the beach, or why the color green was her favorite color yet made her extremely sad, why she insisted she go see Percy's family. He never verbally asked, but it was written all over his face.

She sat in silence for most of the remaining visit, and nobody bothered her. They knew what was wrong with her. When it was time to leave, Chance said goodbye to everyone while Annabeth only waved. When they were in the car, Chance used his free hand to rub her leg and Annabeth grew annoyed with herself. Deciding it was high time to explain, she said, "Wise Girl."

Chance looked at her confused. "Wise Girl?" Hearing those words come out of another man's mouth almost killed her, and she felt tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She turned her head to hide it.

"My nickname." She answered. Chance didn't say anything and she knew he wasn't going to push her, but she knew she needed to tell him…actually she knew she just needed to talk to someone about Percy. Everyone tried to avoid the subject because it hurt everyone when he died. No one knew how to cope. Poseidon, Sally, Paul, all of them were a wreck. Even when she went and visited them, it was always about the present; none of them dared bring up Percy for fear they would finally break down. "Percy gave me the name cause I always had a plan or always knew what to do."

Chance was quiet for a moment, but finally asked, "That was your ex-boyfriends name?"

Annabeth nearly choked as she tried to unsuccessfully hold back a sob. She didn't say anything more as Chance pulled into a parking lot. She didn't question or fight it as he came and opened her door and brought her into Central park. She just let him lead her to a bench where they sat down and he rubbed her hands and legs. "I loved him, Chance. He was more than just my boy-friend, he was my everything." Chance's face showed a little bit of hurt from her comment, so she quickly continued, "I met Percy when we were twelve. The first year we knew each other we went on a quest across the U.S. and we saved each other so many times. It was when I first got to know him."

"You guys traveled across the U.S. by yourselves at the age of 12?" Chance asked in astonishment. Annabeth tried laughing, but it turned into more of a cry. "You don't have to tell me Annabeth."

"No…I-I want to-I need to." She looked him in the eye and steeled her resolve. "The next year we traveled to the Sea of Monsters with his brother and we found the Golden Fleece. We used it to save Thalia's Tree and its what actually brought her back to life."

"You and Percy were responsible for bringing her back to normal?" he asked.

Annabeth nodded and continued. "At fourteen, we went to go find two new demigods, the children of Hades, Nico and Bianca. Percy was the one who got to them first and he tried fighting the manticore by himself. He couldn't defeat it and take care of the kids at the same time. I-I ended up being taken off of the cliff by the monster. Everyone thought I was dead, but Percy never gave up. He was convinced I was still alive, he could feel it. He traveled on a quest to come and find me."

"Percy seemed pretty important. Was he part of the Seven like you and the some of the others tonight?" Annabeth nodded. "Who was his parent?"

"Poseidon."

"Percy's dad, the man you have lunch with sometimes, that's Poseidon?" Chance asked.

Annabeth laughed lightly, "Yeah, it is."

"I don't get it Annabeth. If you loved him so much, why aren't you guys still together? Did he hurt you?"

Annabeth drew a long shaky breath in before she said, "Percy took the weight of the world on his shoulders in the quest to save me. He blew up a Mt. St. Helens to give me a chance to escape a bunch of monsters. He turned down godhood and immortality so he could be with me…" Annabeth could see the look of astonishment on Chance's face at that point, and she hadn't even gotten to the most painful part. "When the prophecy of the seven began, Percy was taken away from camp and sent to the Roman Camp. His memories were wiped like Jason's. The only difference is he had one memory Hera allowed him to keep…me. He remembered me, Chance, he remembered he loved me. When we finally found him he made me a promise that he would never let go of me again. Then in Rome…I was caught in a web," Annabeth's voice was starting to shake now, "and it pulled me towards the edge of a pit that led to Tartarus." Chance's eyes filled with horror and she knew he finally pieced together what haunted her in her dreams so often. He knew plenty of Greek mythology, he knew what Tartarus was. "Percy caught me and part of the edge further down. He couldn't hold us both up; the monster pulling me down was too strong. Before anyone could come and help us, I told him to let me go. He looked at me and he said we we're staying together, that he'd never let me get away from him again…then he let go and we fell together."

"…He fell into Tartarus with you?"

"He literally walked through hell with me. The things we went through down there, the things we saw, Chance I still have nightmares about them. And Percy-Percy took on the worst of it. He just wanted to get me out alive, he didn't care about himself." Annabeth looked Chance straight in the eye and finished by saying, "Percy Jackson turned down godhood, carried the weight of the sky, and walked through hell all for me. He loved me as much as I loved him."

"Annabeth, what happened between you two?" Chance asked.

Most of Annabeth's tears had already come by that point, but her body must've saved just one for the end because a single tear fell down her cheek. "Percy died three years ago. It was some sort of explosion, monsters or something were responsible. He was supposed to meet me that night to go see his mom and step-dad."

Chance seemed shocked, and Annabeth didn't blame him. She knew it was a lot to take in. "I've never been able to let him go completely…I never will be able to. He holds a part of my heart that can never belong to someone else. I'm sorry Chance, I just can't do it." Chance enveloped her in a hug and began trying to soothe her by running his hand through her hair.

 **Percy-POV**

Athena had retrieved Mrs. O'Leary from camp half-blood in order for Percy to Shadow travel to central park. The two immortals had met him there afterwards. They were nearing the Door of Orpheus when Percy heard a familiar voice. "Annabeth?" He wondered out loud.

Athena seemed to notice it too, because she crept beside Percy closer to the voice. They stopped in the shadows as they saw Chance and Annabeth. It appeared Chance was trying to comfort her and Percy wanted nothing more than to go to her and wrap his arms around her and tell her she was going to be okay. But alas, he couldn't. Not now at least. He was about to turn and leave, unable to watch Annabeth in pain anymore when Chance began to speak to her.

"Annabeth, look at me, please." Percy turned to look at both of them. "I'm not Percy, I know I can never be Percy, nor could I ever replace him. But I'm here for you, and I will always be. Your everything to me." Percy felt his heart start to race. Chance couldn't be doing it now, not now. His eyes welled up with tears as he watched Chance begin to pull away from Annabeth. He watched as Annabeth-his Annabeth began to see where this was going. Her small smile made Percy's heart throb in pain.

"The fool picked an awful night. It's about to storm and he's going to ask her now?" Athena asked. Percy frowned at her wicked smile. "Maybe Annabeth will take that as a sign that he's not good for her."

Percy became aware of the surrounding clouds. He felt the rain already beginning to fall. "Annabeth Chase, I want to be with you until the end of our time. I might not be a hero, but I can be there for you." Chance said. The first of the raindrops began to fall around them. Annabeth looked at them and then looked up at the sky with disappointment.

 **Annabeth-POV**

Chance was almost down on one knee. After everything she had told him he still wanted to be with her. She was amazed and happy, until the raindrops fell, one hitting her face. She looked up to the sky and disappointment crossed her face. She looked back at Chance who was also looking to the sky, seemingly mad. She hated that the rain was going to ruin the moment, but at the same time, it made doubt creep into her mind. Was this a sign? But the rain never came. No more drops, nothing at all. She finally looked back down to Chance who seemed to be amazed his luck was holding out. Finally he looked at her and he asked, "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

 **Athena-POV**

Rained poured all around the park, but not a drop fell near Annabeth and Chance. At first Athena was confused, but then she looked at Percy and realized he was holding the rain back.

"What are you doing?" She asked in bewilderment.

"She deserves this." He replied, taking Athena back. "After everything she's been through, after everything I put her through, after everything I took from her, she deserves a chance at the life I had promised her we would have. She deserves to be happy."

"What about you? You're not going to be gone forever, Percy."

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" She heard Chance ask.

"Percy, don't hold it back, don't let her answer." Athena begged.

"Yes!" Annabeth shouted and wrapped her arms around Chance and kissing him. Athena watched in horror as Chance slid the ring on Annabeth's finger and then watched them kiss.

"You're not dead Percy, you will be able to come back and show her your alive eventually." She said, still trying to wrap her head around his actions.

"It could be years Athena. I wont keep her from being happy. She deserves happiness." He replied as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Athena let her voice get very quiet as she asked, "And you don't deserve that?"

Percy sighed. "Life without Annabeth has left a void in me. I can never love another again, I know that. Even if I were to return and go to her though, I would only be dragging her into another war. Let them go, let them live normally and keep Annabeth away from the fighting. I can handle life without her, so long as I know she's safe and that she's happy." Percy's eyes never left the newly engaged couple as they kissed and hugged and chatted excitedly. Athena couldn't bring her eyes away from Percy to watch them though; she was still shocked by his actions and statements. She finally began to realize just how much Percy loved her daughter.

 **Annabeth-POV**

After she said yes and they calmed down a little Annabeth noticed the rain in the distance and suggested they get back to the car before the rain got to them. On their way out of the park, Annabeth realized it was raining on both sides of the park, as well as in front of them, just past Chances car. Curious she turned and looked back, noticing that it was raining on the other side of the park too. She slowed down as she took that in.

"Come on Annabeth, we got to get out of here before it gets here." Chance said, pulling Annabeth back to reality. She smiled at him as she approached the car. She kissed him when they both climbed in. And although he didn't notice it, she did when moments after they were safely inside the rain began to come down, everywhere they had just been. As they drove off, Annabeth couldn't help to notice that none of that was natural at all.

 **Percy-POV**

Percy was silent as they walked through the rain towards the Door of Orpheus. Rhea and Athena both never said another word after his actions. His heart was hurting, but he was happy with his decision, knowing Annabeth could be kept happy and safe now. He knew life without her would be awful, but he knew he could live and die happily knowing she was safe and happy.

And with that thought, after Rhea opened the door, Percy set off into the Underworld with the hint of a smile on his face.

 **Again sorry for the delay. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Letting Go**

 **Percy-POV**

Being back in the Underworld reminded Percy too much of Tartarus. He could see the Phlegethon off in the distance and it brought back a painful burning in his throat when he remembered having to drink it to stay alive. He shook the thoughts from his head though. He was here for the Styx, to become stronger so he could protect the people he cared about.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and Rhea said, "Percy, this is going to be dangerous. We need to be careful going about this."

"I know, Rhea. I'm ready, I can handle this." He responded.

"Percy, its going to be worse this time." Athena added. "Please, with everything that just happened in the park, with what we all just saw, maybe its best you give yourself some time-"

"I'm ready, Athena." Percy said simply already heading towards the Styx. "What happened above only strengthens my decision. I wanted to protect her, and I wanted her to be happy. Now she has that chance, all of my friends do. I won't let them lose that because of another war, not if I can help it. If the curse can help them, then I'm ready for it." He heard the two stop walking and turned to look at them. Both women had a look of pity and sadness, but Rhea was close to tears.

Athena finally said, "I'm going to seek out a new trainer. I-I can't watch you do this." And with that, Athena left, walking away from Percy and Rhea with no explanation. Percy was confused; he didn't understand why she seemed so upset.

"She would never openly admit it, but you mean a lot to her, Percy." Rhea said, seemingly reading his mind. "You mean a lot to both of us. To watch you, selflessly sacrificing your chance at the life you dreamed of for others, sacrificing it so that the world may be protected…You're the greatest hero that has ever lived, Percy, and you don't act entitled to anything when you're entitled to so much."

Percy saw that Rhea was truly in tears now and reached out and pulled her into a hug. She returned it without hesitation. "I have to do whatever it takes to help win this war. If we lost, everyone I cared about would be dead, the gods would be imprisoned and tortured, and the good titans like you would be no better off. I can't let that happen." Percy replied. Rhea pulled away from him and he looked her in the eye. "You knew what had to be done in the beginning when you came to find me…I need you and Athena to be there for me, to keep me going, to keep pushing me. I need both of you to be strong with me so that we can see this through to the very end." Rhea didn't reply but Percy saw the resolve set in her eyes.

They both turned and began their walk towards the Styx…and Percy would be lying if he said he wasn't taking his sweet time towards it.

 **Athena-POV**

Athena walked into Hades palace to find Hades himself along with Alecto the fury, Persephone, and Nico DiAngelo. Athena didn't like the crowd. There were too many people, she only wanted Hades.

"My dear niece," Hades said in surprise, "what brings you to my realm?"

"I have a…certain request of you, my lord." Athena said politely.

"Please speak your mind then." Hades said with a friendly smile. Athena noted he acted much more polite and mannered now that he was more respected…thanks to the very man who was about to take on an immense amount of pain to help save the world. A man who had already suffered too much in his life.

Athena snapped herself from her thoughts and looked at Hades, a silent plea in her eyes. "I actually think it would be a matter best discussed in private, my lord."

Hades seemed to ponder her request for a moment before he finally said, "Persephone, Alecto, my son, please leave Athena and I alone for the moment." Alecto and Persephone left without much thought, but Athena watched as Nico looked at her strangely. The boy was fairly smart, she knew that. He knew that something must be going on for her to come and seek his father out individually and unannounced. Luckily, he didn't question his father's command. When everyone was gone, Hades asked, "Now, Athena, please tell me what has brought you here?"

Athena took a deep breath and began, "Have you…have you noticed anything strange lately?"

 **Megaera-POV**

Megaera was surprised to see her sister, Alecto coming back so soon. As soon as Alecto had landed, Megaera hissed, "What has you off of Hades backside so early?"

Alecto glared back before saying, "Mind your tongue, sister. Remember, there is a reason lord Hades put me in charge." Megaera stared hatefully at Alecto as she continued to speak, "Lady Athena came and requested an audience with Hades. She asked to speak with him in private."

Upon hearing her words Megaera fell silent. Without much more thought she took off flying away…she had news to deliver.

 **Percy-POV**

Percy stood inches away from the Styx. He remembered the first time he was here and the pain he had felt upon entering, the terror of not being able to breathe under the water. And he knew this time was only going to be worse, Rhea and Athena had already warned him of that.

"Remember Percy, you need to pick a place to ground yourself to the mortal world. Don't lose yourself in there, you have to come back…the war's balance may very well depend on you making it back out…" Rhea said.

Percy nodded his head. "I won't fail, Rhea. I can't." Before she could worry or say anything more Percy took a step into the river. He didn't fight to stand when his foot was engulfed in pain, he simply fell face first into the river. He remembered the pain prior, but it was nothing in comparison to this. Every part of his body burned and he felt like his body was being ripped apart. He couldn't focus, he was struggling to remember where he was. That was when the panic started to take ahold of him. He was being pulled deeper into the river, but he couldn't think through the pain. He felt as if he was losing himself. He knew at this point it would be easier to simply let himself go and let the river eat him away, then at least he'd be done with everything. But he fought back anyway, holding on to what he knew he loved. He could see his friend's faces, his mother and Paul, Poseidon, Athena and Rhea. He refocused on a point of his body, the small of his back, the same place he'd grounded himself before. He was imagining himself being pulled up by a string that was coming from his back, but his mind was still blurry. Finally though, he looked up and he saw Annabeth just as he had the first time he'd been in the river. She looked just how she had at the park only hours ago, the only difference was now she was staring down through the water at him, and she looked torn. He reached for her hand, silently pleading to pull him up, but she stood there, staring at her hand.

 **Annabeth-POV**

Annabeth looked around her. She was definitely at camp half-blood. She realized this must be a dream though because she remembered watching T.V. with chance just a little bit ago. She figured she must have fallen asleep. Still, the dream didn't seem bad, the camp was peaceful and nothing seemed out of place. But then she realized where she was, standing at the canoe lake on the dock. She remembered having a dream like this before, and her heart dropped. She shook her head, last time she had a dream like this, HE had been under the water. She couldn't see him, not again, not after so long. But she was drawn to the side of the dock anyway. Then she finally looked down.

Then she saw him. He looked like she'd imagined he would after three years if he were still alive. But she watched him and her heart tore into pieces with the way he looked like he was in pain. He was reaching for her, his sea green eyes pleading with her to help him. Instinctively she went to reach out for him, but she stopped as she caught sight of the ring on her hand.

She wondered for a moment if this is what the dream was about. Finally choosing to let Percy go. The last time she had this dream they had just been in a fight about Rachel and Percy had run off with Nico to go take on the curse of Achilles. Then, when she saw him, she didn't hesitate to pull her seaweed brain out of the water. But now…now he was dead. So shouldn't she let him go now? Part of her stared at the ring and wanted to leave him here, say her final goodbyes and tell him how much she loved him and missed him. However, another part of her was screaming at her to pull him out, to never let him go, no matter what. She looked back down at him and she noticed he seemed to be sinking a little bit deeper, his face seeming to start to fade away. Then she made her decision.

 **PERCY-POV**

He had all but given up. Annabeth stood on the dock above him and he realized it was hopeless, Athena and Rhea had been right, this was worse than the first time. He was dying, fading; he couldn't find a way to root himself to the mortal world. He felt himself sinking further down and he felt his body beginning to fade. He could barely see Annabeth standing on the dock now, but his only thought was that she was beautiful and how much he still loved her. He could only pray she would be kept safe throughout the upcoming war. And with that thought he began to close his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a grasp on his hand and the pain began to fade. His eyes shot open and he saw Annabeth clearly. She had tears in her eyes, and he could barely hear her saying, "I'm never going to let you go, Percy. Never." He felt a smile on his face just before his head broke the surface of the water.

 **Rhea-POV**

She had begun to worry, Percy had been underwater for far too long. She long to shout his name, to try and communicate with him, but she feared someone or something over hearing her. She didn't even notice Athena until the goddess spoke. "Is he under?"

Rhea turned to look at Athena and Hades standing on the riverbanks with her. "He's been under for too long now. Athena, we have to do something." Rhea pleaded.

"I'm sorry mother," Hades began, "but it's impossible. He is on his own and at the mercy of the Styx now."

Rhea began to cry softly as Athena pulled her into a hug. "He can make it, Rhea. He's strong, the strongest man I've ever known. He won't fail." Athena said trying to comfort her.

Before anyone could say another word though, Percy himself burst from the water onto the banks. His skin was red and raw and his raven black hair stuck to his forehead. His breathing was coming in gasps, but he was alive. Rhea and Athena both ran to him and pulled him further away from the river. When they got to him, Rhea was astonished to find him laughing. He opened his eyes to look at them and said, "You all act worried but I told you I wouldn't fail."

 **Hades-POV**

Seeing Jackson alive gave even Hades a smile. He had sensed the disturbances in Tartarus, he feared there were forces gathering again and when Athena had come to him he was relieved to know he wasn't the only one who was planning on a war. He was even more pleased when he found out Perseus was still alive. He knew the boy could make all the difference in the war, especially if what Athena had told him was true. And with the curse of Achilles now his again, Hades felt Perseus could take on even one of the Big Three themselves and possibly come out as the winner.

"Perseus Jackson." Hades said, disrupting the talking between Rhea, Athena, and Percy. Judging by Perseus' surprised look, it was the first he had noticed Hades. "It's good to see you alive nephew."

"Lord Hades." Perseus said as he pulled himself onto his feet. "Why-"

"Your cousin here," Hades interrupted, gesturing to Athena, "said you need a new instructor." Hades was surprised when Percy simply nodded with a look of determination.

"Then let's get started. What did you have in mind?" Percy asked.

 **Annabeth-POV**

Annabeth woke up on the couch lying next to Chance, who was still watching T.V. She immediately looked from Chance to the ring on her finger. After her dream, she knew she could never let Percy go, that she could never truly be with Chance when she loved Percy so much. She silently slipped the ring off her finger and turned towards Chance. She had some explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have two Apologies this time.**

 **First, sorry for such a long delay in updating, I will do better in the future. Life just got a little hectic.**

 **Second, sorry this chapter is shorter, but it just wouldn't fit in to my next chapter very well. With that being said, my next update should be much quicker. Thanks to all of those who are reading the story, I'm hoping you enjoy it.**

 **As always, reviews are always welcomed and appreciated.**

 **Setting Motion**

 **Oceanus-POV**

In the depths of Tartarus, near the Mansion of Night, Oceanus watched as his gathered allies trained and practiced combat tactics. The number of monsters joining his cause had grown exponentially in the past few months. He now had a larger force than that of Gaea and Kronos' forces combined. With the help of the primordial gods and goddesses and along with his fellow titans, Oceanus knew they formed a very formidable threat. Yet he knew it was best to bide his time, allow the Olympians and there precious demigods to grow comfortable. For even with a mighty force such as his, Oceanus knew that the combined onslaught of the Olympians, the Hunters of Artemis, the Amazons, and both the demigod camps the chances of winning were slim. They were still battled hardened after the last two wars, and with his positioning in Tartarus he would not be able to launch a full-scale invasion to the topside without them discovering. No, he had to wait for the prime opportunity. He would need a distraction on the topside to divert the Olympians attention, and then he would move on Hades' Palace. His forces would secure the Underworld and already have Hades and Persephone imprisoned. Then the true war would finally be able to start.

Oceanus was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Aigaios, his old ally from the last titan war, approached him and said, "My lord, the fury has returned. She brings news I feel you would find rather…valuable."

Oceanus looked past Aigaios to see Megaera. The fury seemed to shrink back from him and he could see her discomfort and fear in her eyes. He felt pride in that fact. "Speak then," Oceanus said, "else I decide you're of no real use to this cause. You wouldn't like the consequences of that decision."

Megaera stepped forward and took a low bow. "My lord, I bring news from the Underworld." Oceanus stepped forward and lifted the fury's head to force her to look at him.

"Then tell." He said.

"The goddess Athena made an appearance in Hades' throne room today." Megaera continued.

"And why, fury, is that of concern to me? The gods are always free to communicate with one another, this isn't out of the ordinary." Oceanus stated with annoyance clear in his voice.

"For Athena to visit Hades, yes my lord, it is quite out of the ordinary. They have little to speak of outside of the Olympian council. This is the first time in millennia that she has paid a visit to him." Megaera stammered out quickly,

Oceanus let go of the fury's head and turned back to look at his forces training and preparing. If what the fury said was true, then he could very well see why this might be of some alarm. "Our other watchers have reported that Zeus and the Olympians had no suspicions of our efforts here. I was told they were taking no action out of the ordinary." Oceanus then turned back to the fury as he continued, "Are you telling me that they have some indication that there is a threat?"

Megaera shook her head violently. "Not the Olympians per say, my lord. Lady Athena, I believe she has suspicions. To seek Hades company in private, it seems like a move she would make. Hades has been aware of a strange stirring here in the pit. It makes him uncomfortable. But when he ever mentioned it to Zeus, the king of the gods dismissed the thought. Zeus doesn't want another war. His desire clouds his judgment to our advantage, but Athena, she could very well be a problem. She might be seeking out ways to prove that we are gathering again, my lord."

Oceanus pondered on the information for a moment before he said, "You were right to bring this information to me, Megaera. You will be rewarded for your loyalty and commitment. Aigaios, take care of our watcher."

Aigaios collected the fury and took her away, leaving Oceanus alone. After a moment of silence he called, "Nyx!"

A moment later and the air beside him darkened leaving a pale-purplish skinned female, with dark black hair and pure black eyes. "Yes?"

"We have reason to believe Athena, and possibly Hades may be on to us. I need to know how soon until you can have Shades ready to go topside?"

Nyx cocked her head to the side with a confused look on her face. "Oceanus, Shades topside…that wasn't the plan. I thought-"

"Athena and Hades might be expecting us. We're going to need a much bigger diversion to make them think that they need to focus on the topside so we can take the Underworld."

Nyx was quiet for a moment, but finally asked, "How will my Shades provide such a diversion? They-"

"They can't be just any shades, my dear Nyx. I need them powerful enough to be vessels for at least an hour or two…" Oceanus said with an evil smile touching his lips.

"Oh…" Nyx said before the same smile appeared on her face. "I see. I need at least another year to prepare them. They will take much of my energy, I will need to rest at least a week after."

"Relax, after you do your job, we'll already be in a position to start the war. You will be able to rest yourself, but you will be resting somewhere topside." He started to laugh, and soon Nyx joined in. Many of the monsters surrounding them looked at them in fear. Oceanus knew how to draw Athena and Hades topside. And, with a little luck, he could eliminate a few demigods in the process and with preparation and careful planning, he could even eliminate Athena and Hades from the war very early on. He smiled. This was going to go much better than he had originally planned. In one year's time, the Olympians would face their third war in less than a century. But this war, Oceanus vowed that this war would be the Olympians last


	6. Chapter 6

**In all honesty, this chapter wasn't going to exist, but** **DragonWriter357 mentioned it in a review and well, the idea grew on me rather quickly. So I send a special thanks to her. So, without any further delay, here you go. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **A Small Reunion**

 **Percy-POV**

Percy grunted as he was slammed backwards by a wall of shadows. Stumbling, he only just managed to block Athena's blow with Riptide, but the force of it sent him falling backwards. Knowing if he fell to the ground he'd be done for, Percy used his momentum from falling to tuck into a backwards roll and was able to come to his feet quickly. Athena was again right in front of him, but this time he struck out at her, Riptide clashing against her sword and glancing off of it. He used the momentum from her block to spin around and smash his sword into her shield, using the wind to help him gain momentum. The blow dented Athena's shield and caused it to smash against the goddess's side. She yelped in pain and Percy took the split second to move the earth beneath her feet while simultaneously blasting her with a gust of wind, sending her flying back.

He didn't have any time to celebrate though as he turned just in time to see Hades beside him, his stygian iron sword already in motion towards Percy. Realizing there was no time to block the blow, Percy just threw his weight at Hades, driving his shoulder into the lord of the dead's stomach. He heard Hades grunt in surprise, and the god's blow stopped in midair as he stumbled back a few steps holding on to his stomach. Percy didn't give him a chance to recover though, attacking relentlessly with Riptide. Hades managed to block the first strike, knocking the sword in the opposite direction, but Percy had expected that. Without stopping, he reversed his strike, using the momentum from Hades block to speed his attack with little effort on his part. Again Hades was able to block, but Percy used it as a distraction and let his left elbow slide in through Hades' guard, smashing the god's nose. He heard a sickening crunch and golden ichor spilled down Hades' face.

Before Percy could incapacitate the god, his mind screamed at him that he was in danger, so Percy expertly spun Riptide in a circle behind his back. He felt his own blade crash against another, and he quickly flexed his wrist, deflecting the blow away from him. Looking at the recovering Hades and knowing that either Athena or Rhea, possibly both, were behind him Percy made a daring move. He jumped at Hades, forcing the ground beneath him to push him with a great deal of force. Percy's knee smashed into Hades' already broken nose, but this time with so much force that Percy felt the god go limp from unconsciousness. Percy allowed his free hand to take Hades' sword, and then Percy pushed off of Hades falling body, manipulating the wind to give him more momentum and turn him around. He saw both Athena and Rhea there, and he allowed himself a slight smile at the look of shock on both of their faces as he brought both swords down at them.

 **Nico-POV**

It had been a week since Hades had dismissed Nico from his palace when Athena had unexpectedly visited. Nico had been back several times, but his father was never in his palace, or if he was he was always sure to have everyone away from him. Alecto had always found him and told him his father wished not to be bothered. Nico found it strange, his father normally shared everything with him. Even during the war with Gaea, Nico was one of the few that knew about both camps, he was also one of the few who knew where both Percy and Jason had been. He didn't like being kept in the dark now.

That was why he was in the underworld now, heading to his father's palace. He had decided that he was going to see Hades today, one way or another. He stopped suddenly when he recognized a sound, the clashing of metal on metal. He was already inside the palace grounds, so he knew there shouldn't be anything here other than Persephone, his father, the furies, or servants. There was definitely no reason for fighting to be going on. Worried, Nico began running towards the sounds. He could here them clearly now, and it sounded like there was a war going on. When the source of the sounds finally came into his view, Nico stopped in his tracks, shocked at what he saw.

Athena and another woman, some deity Nico was sure he'd seen on Olympus before but couldn't recognize, were locked in a battle against a hooded figure. Both Athena and the other woman wore armor and were armed with a sword and shield. The hooded figure only had a celestial bronze sword, but the speed and ferocity he was fighting with showed he was perfectly capable of defending himself, regardless of the fact that he was unarmored. What shocked Nico the most was that the man was beating the two deities. He kicked one away from him before spinning to face Athena. Before he could strike at her though, a wall of shadows slammed into the man, causing him to fall back. That was the first moment Nico was aware that his father, dressed in his battle armor and wielding his sword, was present in the fight. Hades seemed to be recovering, he had several cuts, but he looked fine other than that. But Nico was still bothered by the fact that Hades had wounds. Anyone who could take on three deities at once, and wound someone as powerful as Hades was someone that was a very dangerous opponent. He turned to look back at the hooded figure that was now fighting Athena one on one. The figure somehow turned a fall into a controlled roll and was now pushing Athena back. Nico could see Hades running towards the two, but before he could get there the hooded figure lashed out with enough force to dent Athena's shield and cause her arm to buckle, causing the shield to smash into her side. The goddess yelped in pain, and what happened next, Nico didn't understand. The hooded figure slid his foot against the ground and the earth beneath Athena seemed to move, causing Athena's legs to come out from under her. But then, the hooded man (Nico was pretty sure it was a man) then threw his hand forward and a gust of air threw Athena across the courtyard.

Nico felt sweat gathering on his forehead at the sight of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy getting tossed through the air with what seemed like such little effort. But as he turned back to the hooded man, he felt a smile grace his lips. His father was already delivering an overhand strike that the man wouldn't be able to block against, there wasn't enough time for him to. But Nico's smile left almost as soon as it was there as he watched the man strike Hades in the stomach with his shoulder, causing Hades enough pain that the overhand strike was lost and instead Hades was stumbling backwards. Before his father could recover, the man was striking at Hades. The god was able to deflect the first blow, but the man merely reversed the strike, losing no momentum and coming at Hades other side. Again, Hades managed to block, this time the man allowed one of his arms to come up through an opening and even from the distance he was at, Nico heard the audible crunch of the god's nose breaking.

Nico's breath caught as he watched the man draw his sword back, preparing to take his father out of the fight for good when Athena and the other woman appeared right behind the man, Athena already thrusting at him with her sword. Nico couldn't comprehend how the man managed to know the attack was coming, but the man simply reversed his grip on his sword and spun it behind his back, catching Athena's blow and flicking his wrist to throw it away from him and causing the goddess to lose her balance for a moment.

The next few seconds went by so fast that Nico barely had time to register what happened. Hades, Athena, and the other woman had the hooded man surrounded, but then the ground seemed to throw the man towards Hades so fast that the god couldn't react. The man's knee made contact with Hades' face and Nico saw his father's body go limp. Without missing a beat and before Hades could hit the ground, the man pulled Hades stygian iron sword into his own hand, pushed off against Hades body and spun in midair to face Athena and the other woman. The fight after was quick. The man was fighting with the air and the ground, keeping the women off balance while pressing them both with his two swords. The other woman was the first to go down, receiving a nasty blow to her head from the hilt of one of the swords. Athena on her own was doomed, Nico knew, but his feet were rooted in place from the shock of what he was seeing. In a moment, Athena was knocked back and away from the man, but instead of moving in to attack the man raised his swords and lightning arced from them both, sending two bolts of electricity that took Athena in the chest, blowing up and sending Athena sliding across the ground unconscious.

Nico no longer knew what to think. Three deities, one he didn't know much about, one being a war goddess, and the other Hades, one of the big three and Nico's own father, lay defeated at this man's feet. The man who had manipulated the ground beneath him, the air around him, and yet was able to attack with lighting as well, Nico didn't understand. But for the first time, Nico also noticed that them man wasn't as invincible as he seemed. Nico saw how the man's body was heaving, showing that he was out of breath, his swords were hanging loosely in his hands. Nico realized this was his only chance to save the deities from this man.

Nico pulled his own sword free and summoned up six undead soldiers from the ground beneath the man. The man was instantly surrounded and he seemed confused. Then Nico charged and willed the soldiers to do the same.

 **Percy-POV**

Having just finished his battle against Hades, Rhea, and Athena, Percy was exhausted. It had taken every bit of talent and power he had to beat the three of them and Percy wasn't naïve enough to ignore the fact that they hadn't been trying to kill him and that if they had it could've made a difference. But the moment the undead rose around him, Percy was confused. As the first one struck out, Percy dodged out of the way but he immediately had to raise Riptide up to block. He struck out with Hades sword and the undead crumpled into nothing as the sword cleaved it in half. Percy, now back in battle mode was about to destroy his new enemies when he felt a living presence behind him. He managed to destroy another undead with Riptide while he used Hades sword to block whatever blow the being behind him had tried to throw. He saw the black tip of another stygian iron sword slide past him as he deflected it away from his back. Then his mind allowed everything to click into place. The undead, in the underworld, and a stygian iron sword, the person was Nico.

Percy sighed with regret as he realized this was a problem no one had expected. As carefully as he could, Percy stepped down and backwards till he felt his shoulders hit Nico's lower stomach, then he used the Earth to propel himself up causing Nico to go flying backwards. Percy turned and used the air to cushion his cousin's fall before he turned and destroyed the remaining four undead. He turned back towards Nico and found himself under attack again.

Percy may have been tired from his earlier training battle, but he was used to fighting gods now. Nico was strong and one of the most powerful demigods alive, Percy knew that, but even still Nico wasn't much of a threat to him. He blocked Nico's blows with relative ease. His problem was that he didn't want to hurt Nico, but he didn't want to reveal himself either. After a few minutes, Nico was so exhausted from his constant attacking that when Percy blocked another blow, Nico actually stumbled and nearly fell. But Nico got back up and prepared to strike again.

Realizing that he wasn't going to stop, Percy sighed, making a decision. He dropped Hades sword and used both hands on Riptide, swinging and catching Nico's strike and spinning the blade out of the boy's hands, sending the sword flying away from him. Before Nico could make a move Percy pulled his hood down and said, "Nico, stop."

 **Nico-POV**

Nico's brain refused to work for a moment. Percy Jackson, the man who had been supposed dead for three years stood right in front of him very much alive. Actually, he seemed better than he used to be considering the unconscious deities that lay on the ground behind him.

Finally after a small period of silence, Nico asked, "You're alive?"

Percy, despite looking grim and tired, managed to laugh. "Yeah, I'm alive, or at least what passes for living for me these days." Nico watched as Percy recapped Riptide and returned the sword to his pocket. Percy then turned and surveyed the fallen deities surrounding him. "They should be getting back up in a few moments. I'm sure they can explain better than-"

Nico interrupted Percy by punching him in the jaw. Unfortunately for Nico, the only person it caused any amount of pain was him. He held his wrist gingerly, feeling it throb.

"Athena and Rhea decided it was best for me to bathe in Styx again, I have the curse of Achilles once more." Percy explained. Nico just stared at him, trying to show his anger through a look since he couldn't hurt Percy. "I know, you're angry. I know you have questions. I can explain eve-"

"You left, Annabeth." Nico spat. Immediately, Nico regretted it because Percy's face morphed into one of complete and utter sadness. Percy simply looked away, unable to even look at Nico. Still curious, Nico continued in a much calmer tone, "You left all us, Percy, all your friends. We burned your shroud. No one knew what to do…why?"

Percy was quiet for a moment before he replied, "It was the only way to keep everyone I care about safe, and it was supposedly the best shot we had at winning." Nico's face went to one of confusion, but still looking away from him, Percy didn't notice and continued, "Rhea told me I would be the first target they sought to eliminate, and that they'd use Annabeth or any of my other friends to get to me…so I made a decision. With Rhea's help, I was able to fake my own death, well enough that even Thantanos and your father were unaware of any difference." Percy finally turned to look back at Nico, "I promise you, Nico, I didn't want to leave. Not when everything looked like it was going to be all right. But there was no way I was going to let anything happen to the people I care about most…That's why I left."

Nico stared into Percy's eyes for a moment longer, realizing that Percy was telling the truth. But that made Nico get even more unsettled because there was something that Percy was hiding from and preparing to fight. "You said something was going to target you…what exactly was it, Perce?"

"Titans, monsters, and primordial gods." Hades said, catching Nico by surprise as the boy quickly turned to face his father. "And only Chaos knows what else they'll throw at us."

Nico looked from his father back to Percy. Both held serious looks on their faces telling Nico that the threat was very serious. Before Nico could say anything though, Percy said, "Seeing as you know about all of this, I suppose we could use your help." Hades nodded in agreement and Nico turned back to Percy. "C'mon, lets try and wake up Rhea and Athena, they'll help explain everything to you."

 **Annabeth-POV**

"You agreed to marry him…and then a few hours later you gave the ring back to him?" Piper asked, trying to clarify. It had been a week since Annabeth had accepted Chance's proposal and also gave the ring back to him in the same night.

Annabeth nodded, sheepishly. "He said he understood. But Piper he wants to just wait till I'm ready, then he wants to try again."

Piper seemed to think for a moment. She finally said, "Well that's sweet of him, and it shows he really does love you, Annabeth." Annabeth was about to speak up when Piper cut her off and continued, "But I know this isn't about whether or not he really loves you. You know he does. The problem is you don't love him…or at least you can't bring yourself to love him."

"I can't let go of Percy." Annabeth said, shocking Piper. Annabeth understood why, Percy's name had always been taboo with all of their friends anymore; even Percy's family had a hard time saying it. But Annabeth had grown tired of trying to bury his name. She missed him, and she missed hearing his name.

Piper sat in stunned silence for a moment longer, but finally she said, "Percy…Annabeth, Percy's dead. He would want you to move on. He wouldn't want you to be alone for-"

"Jason would want you to move on too, but if it had been him would you be able to just move on?"

"Annabeth it's been three years."

"And I'm not ready to move on yet, Pipes. I wanted to talk to you about it because I knew you would get it. Percy and I-"

"I do understand, Annabeth." Piper interrupted, suddenly seeming very interested in her shoes. "And in all honesty, as much as I like Chance, he's no Percy. We all know that. Percy and I were never really close, but he and Jason were, and really everyone I know was either close to him, or had more respect for him than they did for the gods most the time. The only reason I support you being with Chance as much as I do is because I want to see you happy, you're my best friend, Annabeth. But if you're not ready, then I support you in your decision in not marrying Chance."

Annabeth looked at Piper, trying her best to show how thankful she was for her friend's acceptance.

"Who else did you tell about getting married?" Piper asked. "Hopefully you don't have a whole lot of people to explain to."

"You were the only one I told, actually. I was going to tell my dad the next morning, but by then I didn't have any news to tell…" Annabeth replied.

"What about your mom? I figured you would have at least told her, prayed or something." Piper said confused.

Annabeth let out a dry laugh. "I barely talk to my mom anymore…she's always gone, doing something. I've tried talking to her, but in all honesty ever since Chance and I started dating she became even more distant from me."

"I'm sorry…I didn't know you guys had been having problems." Piper said.

"We haven't, really. My mom still cares, she checks up on me regularly, but its just not in person per say. Like I said, she's always gone. The majority of the time, even the Olympians aren't sure where she is." Annabeth said, dismissing Piper's apology.

Suddenly, Piper's phone lit up, showing Jason's name with several emoji's trailing behind it. Annabeth couldn't help but to laugh as Piper hurriedly pulled the phone away from Annabeth's eyes and answered. After a few moments and some quick words, Piper hung up her call. She began to get up and then said, "C'mon, Jason said Thalia stopped by and that they decided to try and get everyone together to eat."

Annabeth looked guiltily at the ground. "They'll ask about Chance…"

"Tell him to come, its not like you guys can't just be friends for now. He said himself he's alright with that." Annabeth allowed herself a small laugh at Piper's solution, but she began to send Chance a message inviting him anyway. She didn't want to be rude to him after all. He was still one of her best friends.

 **Also, as a side note, I love hearing from readers. Maybe I need to do a better job on something or explain something better, or maybe you just would like something to be included in it. No matter what it is, I encourage you all to let me know. After all, I'm just writing this for fun and for practice, I'd love to make it as enjoyable as possible for you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally, the crap hits the fan this chapter. As always, please review and comment on things you like, don't like, and maybe what you'd like to see done with the story…I'll admit, this chapter differed from my original plans a little bit because people asked me to take care of something. So I do listen to you all.**

 **As a heads up for those who aren't sure who some of the deities are, Aigaios was mentioned in the PJO series as the deity that helped protect the** _ **Princess Andromeda**_ **from Poseidon. Perses and Pallas are both titans of warfare in a sense.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Hero of Olympus**

 **Nico-POV**

Nico dropped out of the shadows near the woods of Camp Half-blood. He was covered in sweat and his knees felt like they wanted to give out on him. He had just came from the Underworld where he had been training with Percy, his father, Athena, and Rhea…or it might be more accurate to say he had been helping to train Percy. Over the past year, Nico would travel to the Underworld normally every other day to give a hand in training Percy, summoning up the dead to join into the fight and sometimes even charging Percy on his own while Percy fought the others. Nico had grown in power from the training as well, he was arguably more powerful than Jason and Thalia, but not by much. He had no idea how Percy had grown so powerful. In the past he had said that Percy was the strongest demigod he had ever known, but even he didn't realize how far Percy could take his powers. Unfortunately for Nico that meant that when he was training with the deities and Percy he was often left exhausted and hurting. That was okay though because he would go back to the surface world and recover while keeping an eye out for any signs of Oceanus or his troops.

"Nico?" a voice asked as Nico was walking towards the Hades cabin, causing Nico to stop. "You look like you've been fighting Clarisse or something." Will Solace continued as he came closer. Upon looking Nico up and down, he continued, "Or maybe the entire Ares cabin…what in the gods names have you been doing?"

"Oh, you know. Went to visit my dad, he had me run some errands." Nico said, nonchalantly. He hated lying to Will, but he knew it was best that no one else knew what was going on. Not yet at least. There was far too much at risk, chief among them being that Athena, Rhea, and Hades were conspiring against Zeus, seeing as they had no actual proof that there was a war coming. Luckily, Will always understood when Nico withheld information or the truth.

"If you say so. I just came to ask if we were still going to dinner tonight in Manhattan? Will asked.

"Yeah, of course. I just need to take a shower…and take a nap. But we're definitely still on. I just need to check on a few things in New York City while we're there." Nico replied.

"You and your mysteries, I'll never pretend I know what all goes on inside your head, Nico." Will joked, causing Nico to smile, something only Will could make him do regularly. "I'll meet you at Thalia's Tree around seven?" Nico nodded his head and Will gave him a quick smile before he left to catch up with the rest of his cabin.

Nico finished his walk back to the Hades cabin and quickly showered, before he went and lay down in bed. He was excited about his date, but he was also dreading checking the hidden entrance to the Underworld, it was always a hassle. But it was necessary to make sure nothing was sneaking out underneath everyone's noses.

 **Oceanus-POV**

Oceanus watched as his forces prepared themselves. Soon they would storm the Underworld, and Hades and Athena would be able to do little to stop them. If all went to plan, by the end of the night, Oceanus and his forces would have taken the Underworld, they would have poured into the service world and claimed back Mount Othrys, and he would eliminate the most powerful demigods and with luck the two Olympians that were prepared for his forces. He turned to look at the other titans and primordial gods who had gathered around him, waiting to receive their assignments from him in the upcoming attack. "Aigaios, what do you have to report?" Oceanus asked.

"We could not have asked for a more opportune moment, my lord. It appears many of our targets are actually together. Both the children of Zeus, the daughter of Aphrodite, the daughter of Athena, the son of Hephaestus, and that traitorous child of Atlas are all together in the city. What's better, we have reason to believe that the son of Hades will soon be in the city as well." Aigaios replied, causing a sinister smile to appear on Oceanus's face.

"Good, the son of Hades will likely run to warn his father. I would suspect Hades would send Athena to investigate, as she would draw less attention. What of our forces in Manhattan, are they ready to spring the trap?"

"Yes my lord, they merely await your signal." Aigaios replied.

"Then tonight, we shall strike a blow to the pretentious Olympians. Tonight, we let them know that their time to rule has all but expired and that it is once again time for a new age, one where we will reign supreme again." The gathered deities let out a battle cry. "Nyx, ready your shades, Perses and Pallas, ready yourselves. Erebrus, lead our forces to victory, take the Underworld." Again, a battle cry went up among the deities, but this time it was picked up and carried on throughout the rest of the gathered forces of monsters. The sound would have terrified even the strongest of the Olympians. Oceanus simply smiled again, the thoughts of their rise filling him with pure pleasure. Tonight would be a night to remember.

 **Percy-POV**

Percy walked around his room. It had been several hours since they had finished training for the day and Percy, having grown accustomed to constantly being pushed past exhaustion, was already rested and ready to go again. He knew the others weren't though, and that he'd have to wait till tomorrow for another group training exercise. He thought about training by himself, he often trained his powers by himself, but something seemed to hold him back, he didn't feel it was a good day to tire himself out anymore. Instead, he had opted to study battle strategy's and fighting styles Athena had told him to look into. When he had grown bored of that, he went to cleaning his new armor and shield. The armor was light, actually melding into actual clothes when he wanted to wear it without being noticed. It was a white shirt beneath a black, hooded jacket and black pants, complete with black combat boots. When it was in its actual armor form, it was a mix of black, gold, silver, and bronze in color. It had been a gift from Hades and Athena. They had somehow convinced Hephaestus to make it himself, despite having no idea what it was for. Percy had to admit, it was amazing. The main sections of it were made out of Celestial bronze, while Stygian iron plates crossed over some of the bigger sections like the chest and back providing an additional layer of protection. The accent on the edges of the armor was in Imperial gold, and the chainmail links underneath it all were silver. The shield he had received was done in a similar fashion and like the shield Tyson had given him so long ago, it morphed into a watch. But as if that weren't enough, they had taken Riptide from him and had Hephaestus change it as well (how the god didn't notice what weapon he was working on was beyond Percy). The sword was still the same old Riptide as far as balance went, but it was longer now, and its old Celestial bronze blade was now fused with Stygian iron, Imperial gold, and silver as well, giving him the strengths of all the metals.

Percy had been speechless when they presented him with it, and he tried to refuse it, saying he didn't deserve it. Athena, Hades, Rhea, and even Nico had all just shook their heads at him. When Athena spoke to him about it, Percy didn't know what to say. He could still remember her words, _"Percy, you deserve this. I know you're humble, and to don this armor on will make you stand out, but you need to stand out. When the time comes and you return above, you won't be returning the same you left. When you return, you will be the strongest demigod that has ever lived, with power that rivals even the strongest of gods. So accept your gift, Perseus Jackson, and where it with pride."_ He had been stunned at that moment, and even more so when he saw everyone agreeing with her statement. He'd be lying if he said he didn't get a little teary eyed.

As he put the armor on, he felt a godly presence behind him. "Fitting for the soon to be General." Rhea said. Percy chuckled at her statement. He wondered how Zeus would feel about giving Percy a title like that.

Percy willed the armor to change into his jacket, and put on his shield watch. He turned to face Rhea. "It's an incredible suit of armor. Plus it makes it even less likely I'll take any damage to my Achilles heel."

"Indeed, I think that's why they wanted to give it to you, to try and protect you as best they could." Rhea said. Percy knew that had been part of their intentions, after all the small of his back was now covered in silver chainmail beneath a solid plate of Celestial bronze with a plate of Stygian iron crossing over it. It was probably the most heavily armored spot in all his armor, but not so much as to draw attention to it. It was clever, and Percy was sure Athena had thought long and hard about having it made in such a way. "I wanted to tell you that I hadn't forgotten about you, I to have a gift for you, but it is separate from Athena and Hades."

"I don't need anymore gifts, Rhea. I didn't even deserve this armor-"

"That's where you're wrong, Percy. You deserve it, and I can help you even more, give you one last gift to hopefully keep you safe." Rhea looked down to the ground and shook her head, while chuckling. Percy was about to ask what she was talking about when she continued. "I will be of little help when the actual war comes, I've never been a strong fighter. You and I both know that. But I am a titaness and I do have my own abilities."

"I know, and don't down yourself, Rhea. Without you, I probably wouldn't be alive, they would have gotten me a long time ago." Percy said, trying to lift the deity's spirits. She chuckled.

"When Pan faded, some of his essence entered you, didn't it?" She asked. Percy was taken aback by the randomness of the question, but nodded his head. "I'm not sure if you ever noticed, but that had some effect on you. Your senses are sharper, giving you the blessing of the wild. I can do the same and enhance those gifts further. I can give you my blessing, Percy. I can transfer a great deal of my essence into you. It will weaken me, as you will become my champion, but as I stated, I was never going to be much use in a fight anyway."

Percy was stunned. He finally asked, "How much would it weaken you?"

"I intend to give you as much of my blessing as I can. In effect, I will be about as powerful as any demigod from the camps. In a fight against anything or anybody powerful, I will stand no chance, but I never did in the first place. Combat isn't my specialty."

"What would your blessing do?" Percy asked.

"I am the titaness of the mountains wilds. My blessing would be much like Pan's, complementing it and strengthening it. Your senses would grow even more powerful and your body would become more suitable to the harsher wilds. You would be slightly stronger and faster, and your body would heal a little bit quicker meaning you would need less need for a rest."

Percy looked at Rhea and they shared an unspoken communication. Rhea was never going to be much help in the war, but if she gave Percy her blessing like she spoke of doing, he could actually put it to use. He hated that it would leave her more vulnerable, but he knew she was willing to take the risk. Finally he asked, "So how do you give me your blessing?"

Rhea smiled at him. "Simple, I ask if you will be my champion and accept my blessing."

Percy returned her smile, "Of course, Rhea." Then he felt a strange sensation inside himself that burned, not in an unpleasant way but strange enough that he had to shut his eyes. Suddenly the world seemed to become a little sharper. The sounds around him became more distinct, the smells more noticeable, the way the air felt against his skin was more prominent. When he opened his eyes, he felt like he was seeing the world for the first time. The details around him were sharper and he could see much more clearly for a much further distance. He no longer noticed just an energy that signaled him a deity was present, but he could feel the nature of the presence, he knew it was Rhea. He could feel another presence not far off and he immediately knew it was Hades based on the aura of death. He smiled at his new feelings. Rhea was right to think it would give him an advantage in a fight.

"How do you feel?" Rhea asked him.

"Like a new person." Percy replied. He walked to his armor and felt the metal, noticing tiny details that he had missed before. "This is incredible." He said.

"I just hope it serves you well. We're going to need you in this war, and we're going to need you at your very best." Rhea said placing a hand on Percy's shoulder. When Percy turned to look at her he saw a proud smile and tears forming in her eyes.

"Thanks to you guys, I'll be ready. I couldn't have asked for any better trainers." Percy enveloped Rhea in a hug as he spoke. He could feel the titaness cry slightly. In the time that had passed he had come to view Rhea as a second mom. Technically, she was his grandmother, but Percy had grown very close to her, and he knew she had grown very close to him. After all, she did just give him part of her godly powers.

After breaking apart from their embrace, Rhea dried her eyes and shot Percy one more proud smile before saying, "Hades and Athena were wanting me to come get you for dinner, I think Athena had an idea for a new training exercise."

Percy laughed before he sarcastically said, "Oh great, just what I like to hear." which earned a chuckle from Rhea. "I'll be there shortly, just give me a minute." Rhea nodded and left. Percy then took off his clothes and willed his armor to change into its regular clothes. After putting it all on he checked himself out in the mirror. If he was being honest with himself, he thought he looked pretty cool. And with that thought he walked out of his room, flipping up his hood to hide his face and walking towards the dining room.

 **Annabeth-POV**

Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Piper, Jason, Thalia, and Chance just left from a restaurant when Annabeth noticed a familiar couple heading towards Central Park. Knowing it was late, Annabeth was a little curious and wanted to know what they were up to. "Hey, there's Nico and Will." She said, earning everyone's attention.

Thalia quickly got a wicked smile. "Ol' Deathbreath himself. What do you say we go give them a little scare, after all it's dangerous to walk in the park this late at night."

"Absolutely not, Thalia." Piper quickly said, earning a pout from Thalia and a laugh from everyone else.

As Thalia opened her mouth to complain about not being able to scare Nico and Will, Annabeth interrupted by jogging towards the couple and hollered, "Hey Nico, Will, wait up will you." The couple stopped and looked around till they spotted Annabeth and the rest of the group coming towards them.

When Annabeth made it to them, Will shot her a smile before waving to the others that were arriving. "What's up?" he asked.

"We were actually wondering what you guys were up to, heading off into the park this late…" Leo started, "You know, if you're looking for some privacy, I could tell you a few places Calypso and I have-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Calypso's hand landed hard against his cheek, causing the gathered group to laugh.

After everyone calmed down and Calypso had scolded Leo and informed everyone that what her boyfriend had insinuated was not true, Annabeth finally asked again, "So what are you to up too? I haven't talked to you in forever, Nico. I've been meaning to ask how everything's going in the Underworld." Annabeth watched as Nico flinched from her comment, and it struck her as odd. She also didn't fail to notice he was avoiding eye contact with her.

"It's…it's been pretty busy. Dad's got me running a lot of errands for him. That's actually what we were doing, I have to go check the entrance to the Underworld, make sure no one's been using it recently." He said slowly, like he was trying to choose his words carefully.

"Is your dad afraid someone's been breaking in?" Jason asked. Neither him nor the others seemed to pick up on Nico's secretive behavior.

"He's just a little paranoid is all. Ever since the titan war when me and Per-when we used it to sneak in before the Battle of Manhattan, dad likes to make sure no one else uses it to sneak by him." Nico said, and Annabeth felt a small pang of sadness at the almost mentioning of Percy. It was something the group still hadn't grown used to.

"Do you guys want some extra company? Haven't talked to you both in awhile." Piper asked. Annabeth watched as Nico's eyes came up and got wide, and she was sure he was about to say no, but Will beat him to answering.

"Yeah, you guys can come, we already got to hangout for awhile anyway. It'll be nice to catch up, I hardly ever see you guys at camp anymore." Will said.

Annabeth watched as Nico paled (which for someone already as pale as Nico was quite a feat). For some reason she couldn't identify, Nico's behavior was making her uncomfortable, like he was truly hiding something and that something was making him nervous being around everyone. And the fact that he avoided her eyes over everyone else's made Annabeth all the more frustrated. As they all walked into the park, catching up and joking around, Nico stayed silent and slightly ahead of everyone, and Annabeth stayed quiet watching him.

 **Nico-POV**

Nico cursed under his breath. He was good at keeping secrets, he always had been, but hiding the fact that Percy was alive from the people that cared about him and missed him the most made even Nico feel an overwhelming amount of guilt. Annabeth's presence especially unnerved him. He could still feel her eyes burning into the back of his head. She was good at analyzing situations and people, and he knew she sensed his discomfort and awkwardness. His only hope was to stay quiet and not have any one ask him what he had been up to lately, because he wasn't real sure he could come up with a story fast enough to cover himself.

Unfortunately for Nico, Jason finally asked, "So, Nico, you've barely said a word man. What have you been up to?"

Nico's hands went sweaty as he quickly replied, "Really it's just been a whole lot of running around for my dad, he seems to have a never ending to do list for me." Jason laughed at his answer, and Nico allowed himself to smile, hopeful that he had given enough to satisfy everyone's curiosity, but it wasn't enough for Annabeth.

"Last time I met up with Poseidon, he had mentioned that your father had become very reclusive lately…and so has my mom. I had been meaning to ask her what she's been up to, but when I was working on Olympus the other day, I couldn't find her. Hermes said she'd been traveling a lot to the Underworld to have an audience with your dad. Do you know anything about that?" She asked.

Nico felt his nauseas for a moment, her question was too direct for him to be vague, and he highly doubted he could lie well enough to fool Annabeth. "I-uh…I did run into her the other day, on my way out. She didn't say much to me, or anything, but that was the only time I saw her there. I don't know about making multiple-"

"You're a bad liar, Deathbreath." Thalia interrupted. Nico looked back at the group to find them all staring at him with burning curiosity as they now all knew he was trying to hide something. "How about you just spill it and we can all move on?"

"Really, I have…" Nico started but stopped as he felt a disturbance nearby, coming from the direction of the tunnel. "Something's here. It's leaving the tunnel." He stated, causing everyone to divert their attention. Nico quickly jogged closer to the tunnel entrance and what he saw was something he didn't quite understand.

"What in Zeus' name-" Thalia started.

"Shades…" Annabeth said, giving the three cloaked figures a hard look.

"Nyx's creations," Nico said in horror, "no, this isn't good." He turned towards the group. "I need everyone to pray to Athena, tell her we need her in Central Park."

"What? Why do we-" Chance asked.

"Just do it." Nico replied and closed his eyes and began praying.

 **Athena-POV**

The conversation around Athena seemed to fade. She could still hear Percy, Hades, and Rhea, but at the same time she was hearing something else. She couldn't make it out at first, but after a moment she realized she was hearing prayers. When she heard what they were saying, her face dropped. Percy was the first to notice it.

"Something wrong, Athena?" he asked. The goddess quickly nodded her head.

"Nico has several others praying, they say Nyx's minions are at the entrance to the Underworld." She replied as she stood up.

"Nyx's minions, how many and what exactly are they?" Percy asked. Before Athena could speak, Hades answered him.

"Shades, creatures of darkness and magic. They're not exactly powerful foes, but Nyx is crafty with them. Nico was smart to contact us." Hades said. Athena nodded in agreement with him.

Athena answered Percy's other question with, "I'm unsure the number, but from what I can gather, its very few, which has Nico even more alarmed. I need to get there, maybe I can figure out what they have planned." She then turned and looked at Percy who was getting up from his seat. "I'll go alone, we have no reason to let them know we still have you just yet, I'll handle this."

Percy simply stared at her. She could see argument in his eyes, and she could tell he had a bad feeling about the situation, but she just couldn't risk Percy for something that could be so simple. She sighed in relief as sat back down. "Just be careful and send Nico back to get me if anything goes wrong." Was all he said. Athena nodded in response to him. Then without another word she flashed out of the Underworld and into Central Park.

 **Annabeth-POV**

After a few minutes of praying, there was a flash of light in front of the group and Annabeth's mother stood in the clearing. Annabeth didn't know what to think, her mother was wearing full battle armor holding her spear and shield. She watched as the three shades turned towards Athena. Annabeth hurriedly stood up and went to stand beside her mother, drawing her knife as she did so. She wasn't surprised to see the others coming to stand by them as well, all of them producing some sort of weapon, even Chance and Calypso.

"Only three of them?" Athena asked. The tone of her voice was disbelief and troubled, something that made Annabeth very nervous. Her mother was supposed to always have an answer.

"That's what worried me. Something about it seems off." Nico replied, confirming Annabeth's prior suspicions that her mother had been in the Underworld recently and Nico knew something he wasn't sharing.

"Let us dispatch them quickly then, we can try and reason after they're no longer a threat." Athena replied. Annabeth watched as her mother stepped forward towards the Shades, but then Annabeth felt a chill as wind rushed past her and the Shades radiated darkness, covering them for a moment. When the darkness faded, the shades were no longer there, but three men were.

"Ah, lady Athena, we were expecting you." The man in the middle said with a smile. Annabeth could see he had horns and a beard, and she vaguely recognized him from books and statues. Just as she was about to say his name Athena, beat her to it.

"Oceanus…you-" Before the goddess could continue though, many things happened at once. From the trees around them a mix of arrows, barbs, and spears flew. Annabeth and the others all dove backwards escaping the onslaught, but Athena had no chance all of the attack seemed to be aimed at her.

"Mom!" Annabeth shouted as she watched it all tear through her mother's armor and shield. Athena dropped to her knees in mere moments, golden ichor pouring from her body. Annabeth knew her mother couldn't die, but that did little to stop her from feeling terrified as her mother desperately tried to keep herself on her knees. She finally fell to the ground with her eyes closed signaling she was unconscious.

"Contain her." Oceanus ordered. Monsters surged forward holding chains, but they stopped as Annabeth ran towards her mom, along with all the others. Annabeth looked at her mom and saw golden ichor poured from her wounds. "Well, isn't that admirable. Defending the goddess…kill them, and bring me Athena." And then the monsters charged again.

Thalia and Will both began picking off dracanae archers with their bows in hopes to protect everyone else, but there were too many. Arrows and other projectiles flew at the demigods from all directions, forcing them to duck and dodge as best they could. As the archers kept firing, Annabeth realized the only way they stood any chance was to take the fight to the monsters, at least then they couldn't shoot arrows at them without taking a chance to kill their own soldiers. "Charge them, they won't be able to fire." She shouted. Nico and Jason were the first to respond, rolling under arrows and hitting the line of monsters hard, stygian iron and imperial gold swords claiming the nearest monsters lives. Annabeth ducked an arrow and dove between two hellhounds, barely making it by their snapping teeth. She drove her dagger into one's stomach, killing it, but before she could kill the second one it had her pinned and was going for her throat. Then an arrow pierced it right behind its head and it disintegrated. Annabeth didn't know if it was Thalia or Will who had saved her, but she didn't turn to find out. She was about to charge back into the fight when water surged from nowhere, engulfing her and dragging her back to the center of the clearing.

For a moment, Annabeth thought she would drown, but then the water slammed her down hard into the grass. Her breath was knocked out of her and she felt like a car had just hit her. She looked up to see the others gasping for air on the ground beside her.

"You all fight as if you actually stand a chance." Oceanus voice called out. Annabeth looked over to him and saw him smirking. "I brought down the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy without losing a single soldier, and yet you still fight. Why not accept the inevitable? It would be easier."

"I need you guys to buy me some time." Nico whispered just loud enough for the others to hear.

"Wh-what?" Jason coughed out, spitting up water as he tried to rise from the ground.

"If I can shadow travel to the Underworld, I can bring help." Nico replied.

"Then go. We can't buy you very long, you'll have to hurry." Annabeth told him. She had no idea what his plan was or who he could possibly bring back to help other than his father, but if he had a plan, she was willing to try it. He nodded his head in understanding, and then, Jason and Thalia called down lighting, striking the nearest monsters and buying the others enough time to get back up. Leo blasted a hellhound with a fireball, obliterating it. Then all of them charged again except for Thalia and Will who again stayed behind to try and cover them as best they could. Annabeth realized she didn't see Chance anywhere, and she feared the worst, but she couldn't dwell on that fact at the moment. Annabeth found herself beside Piper and the two double-teamed a Laistrygonian. Piper managed to distract it by charmspeaking it to look her way, and Annabeth stabbed it in the base of the spine, twisting her dagger to completely sever it, killing the giant.

"Annabeth, behind you!" she heard Piper yell. Annabeth turned just in time to see a Cyclops back hand her sending her backwards a good five feet. The Cyclops was right on top of her, about to crush her when a bolt of lighting caught it in the chest, causing it to stagger back. Annabeth wasted no time in climbing back to her feet and killing the Cyclops.

Just when Annabeth thought the group was doing pretty well, and she began believing they might just win, another wave of water appeared, sweeping her up and slamming her back into the ground. As she looked up, she realized there were still hundreds of monsters, and the titans hadn't even moved to fight aside from Oceanus hitting them with his waves. She realized that the titan was only toying with them, and that it was only a matter of time before he grew tired of it and killed them.

As if reading her mind, Oceanus said, "I grow tired of your struggle, I do not have an infinite number of troops to spare, otherwise I would keeping throwing them at you for the fun of it. Unfortunately for us all, this has to end soon." He then gestured with his hand towards the group. "Perses, Pallas, eliminate them."

The other two titans were eager to respond, drawing their swords and charging towards the group. As an arrow flew at one of the approaching titans, he ducked it and yelled, "Get rid of archer!" A moment later, several arrows flew in Thalia's way, and although she was able to dodge most of them, one caught her in the shoulder, causing her to drop her bow, and one caught her in her leg dropping her to the ground.

"Thalia!" Jason yelled angrily. He turned to charge the two titans, but it was foolish. Everyone knew Jason didn't stand a chance, and the two titans barely made an effort. They blocked his furious strikes before disarming him, sending his sword tumbling through the air and impaling in the ground dangerously close to Thalia. One of the titans then grabbed Jason's sword arm, twisted it behind his back and forced it upwards. The resulting snap and cry of pain made Annabeth want to throw up. The titan threw Jason to the ground, eliciting another cry of pain. Piper rushed towards him, but again, water caught her and threw her back to the ground, close to where she had been.

"You know, it was admirable, that is your attempt to give the son of Hades a chance to go get help while you all held the line. But I am curious, how is that plan faring for you young mister DiAngelo?" Oceanus said with an evil grin. Annabeth turned to see Nico stepping out of the shadows with a scowl on.

"What did you do?" he demanded. Annabeth felt herself go numb, had Nico not been able to go get help? Did that mean they truly were all going to die?

"Erebus and Nyx have more control over the shadows and darkness than you could ever hope to possess, child. You will not be shadow traveling anytime soon." Oceanus replied. Annabeth felt all her hope fade away, no help was coming, no one was going to escape. "Besides, I think that even if you were to go asking your daddy for help that you would find he is plenty busy himself. You see, by the end of tonight, the Underworld will be mine, you will all be dead, and Athena, Hades, and Persephone will all be chained in Tartarus." Annabeth felt the entire groups moral plummet. Jason and Thalia were basically incapacitated, and everyone else was exhausted and already hurt. In Annabeth's eyes, their situation couldn't look darker. "All is not lost for you though. I do have an offer," Oceanus continued, "swear allegiance to me and prove yourself and I will not only let you live, but I will give you more power than you have ever dreamed of."

Nico was the first to respond. "You can forget about it, I'd rather die a hundred times than to serve a monster like you." Annabeth nodded her head in agreement. She didn't even to bother glancing at the others; she knew they all stood together.

Oceanus seemed to find interest in something though as he looked at the group. Annabeth couldn't tell what he was thinking, but at the moment it was buying them time and Annabeth could only hope someone would come. "I can see the hesitation in you, and I tell you to do it. I can give you everything; you will have power over the world, sitting just below the titans and primordial gods. No woman could resist you." The titan said.

Then several things clicked into place for Annabeth. Only one person in the clearing could possibly be motivated to betray the human race for the promise of power and affection, only one person would be foolish enough to trust a titan. She hadn't seen him, but that didn't mean he still wasn't alive. She heard Calypso shout her name, but she wasn't able to turn fast enough as Chance's knife plunged itself into her ribs.

She stumbled back before falling to the ground; her entire stomach and side feeling like it were on fire. She looked into Chance's eyes and she could see his lust, she could see his greed. As he stared back at her, he said, "Sorry, Annabeth, but we both knew we weren't going to get anywhere anyway." She saw the others run towards her, but Nico and Leo were both caught by the two titans who quickly knocked them both to the ground, swords planted at their necks. Piper was hit by a wave of water so hard it sent her flying into a tree and she didn't get back up, Annabeth didn't know if she was dead or just unconscious. Calypso and Will got the closest, but a laistrygonian caught them both. He grabbed both of them in a chokehold putting one in each arm. Annabeth knew this was it, they were all defeated, wounded, close to their deaths. It seemed so stupid to her, after everything she had been through, after everything they had all been through…just to be betrayed by their supposed friend, a man who had told her he loved her and always would.

"I allow you the first kill, mortal. Earn my favor." Oceanus demanded. With one last look into her eyes, Chance pulled the dagger out of her and positioned it at her throat.

"Such a shame, I thought you were so beautiful." He whispered. She closed her eyes and thought one thing in her head.

 _I'll be with you soon, Percy._

Then the ground seemed to blow apart.

 **Percy-POV**

Shortly after Athena left the invasion started. They were hopelessly outnumbered and out powered. Persephone and Rhea weren't much of fighters, but they were trying to hold their own valiantly. Hades was enraged, he didn't want to lose his palace and he fought like a mad man because of it. Percy himself fought with nothing held back, and the invading force suffered his wrath. But despite Hades and Percy's combined onslaught, as well as Hades army of the undead, Percy knew it was a losing battle, and he knew Hades was aware as well. They would have to initiate their failsafe, they would lure the army in as far as they could into the palace, and then they would collapse the palace with the Greek fire bombs that they had already placed throughout the structure. It made sense that the enemy would think of Hades as simple minded and to expect him to fight till the end for his domain, but Percy and Athena had talked him out of doing so long ago. Oceanus and his forces would win the Underworld, but it would cost them much more than what they had expected.

Somewhere during the battle though, Percy felt uneasy. Athena wasn't back, and he felt his skin tingling and his heart pounding, and it wasn't because of the battle he was engaged in. He felt it in his gut, he knew it was Annabeth and the others. He feared they were in just as much trouble as they were here. He remembered Athena saying Nico had others praying to her, and it made since that it could be Annabeth and his friends, and the fact that Athena still hadn't returned, despite his prayers (yeah a son of Poseidon praying to Athena, wouldn't want to see dad find out about that) to alert her, and that he felt his friends were in danger made him make a decision. He had turned to Hades in battle and told him he was taking the tunnel to Central Park, that he thought something was wrong. Hades had trusted his judgment and he had Alecto pack him to the entrance of the tunnel. The fury had been surprised to find out it was him, but she didn't have time for an explanation before she was flying back to help her master.

Now Percy was charging through the tunnel as fast as he could. He was winded from already battling, but his increasing fear for his friends well being kept him going as fast as possible. Along the way, he began to worry about opening the door without music, but and he tried to think of a solution. But in a split second, no thoughts mattered except for one that pierced his mind and filled his body with adrenalin. His side felt like it was on fire, and he knew Annabeth was hurt, his Annabeth, his anchor to the world.

He created wind to push him along even faster and had the ground begin to push him forward until he was moving as fast as he possibly could. He could see the stonewall signaling the end of the tunnel, but he didn't slow down. As he neared it, he let out a primitive scream and slammed into it, using his powers to shatter the earth and open the tunnel.

 **Jason-POV**

Jason had already come to terms with death. He wasn't ready, but he knew his time was near. He wanted to go to Piper and hold her, to be with her till the end, but his body refused to move. The pain in his arm was to great to move. He saw Thalia struggling for her bow, but a dracanae came and picked up her bow before nocking an arrow in it and pointing it at Thalia. He wanted to yell at the dracanae and draw it away from his sister, but before he could he was rolled over by a Cyclops who had a large hammer poised to crush him. From his new view, Jason could see the traitor Chance pull his knife from Annabeth's side. He heard Oceanus tell Chance that the first kill belonged to him, and he watched with fury in his eyes as his supposed friend easily put his blade to Annabeth's throat. He didn't want to watch, but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

Just as he thought Chance was going to do it, the ground seemed to shatter, and debris flew everywhere. Part of the rock that came flying hit the Cyclops standing over him in the back and Jason heard the sickening crack of the monsters spine before it exploded into dust. But right after the rock and earth came a blast of wind that caused Jason to slide across the ground. Then he could see Annabeth again. Chance was picking himself off the ground and grabbing for his knife, but before he got to it a sword, the likes Jason had never seen before came down on Chance's hands. Chance's scream was the thing that seemed to jar everything back into reality.

"Kill them all!" Oceanus yelled. Jason saw the owner of the sword, a man in armor that matched his sword, turn and charge the incoming monsters. He quickly lost sight of the man, but he could hear the cries of monsters as they died fighting him. In a moment, Will was next to Jason. He began muttering something and Jason felt his arm begin to feel a little better. Then Will gave him nectar and a square of ambrosia.

"Help Nico and Thalia." Will said as the godly food and Will's magic healed Jason's arm. Will hurried off towards Annabeth, and Jason was on his feet quickly. He surveyed the battlefield and saw Thalia, who was now fighting with her spear and shield, and Nico double-teaming one of the titans, the other one was still trying to rise despite the rocks and earth that now covered him. Jason was bewildered. The blast the new fighter had caused had saved all their lives, and now they were back in the fight. Jason swore on the Styx he wouldn't waste the opportunity the man had given them and to prove he meant it he called a lightning bolt down on the titan trying to get up.

By the time Jason got to the titan he had blasted, the titan was back on his feet, and although shaken from the hits he had took, looked very angry. Luckily as he began to charge Jason, a fireball exploded in his face as Leo joined in to fight him. As Jason and Leo fought the titan, Jason managed to take a look at the battle while Leo went on the attack and kept the titan busy. Piper was back on her feet, something Jason was relieved to see, and was fighting monsters away from Will, who was treating Annabeth's wounds.

The thing that drew Jason's attention the most though was the new warrior who had saved them. Even from the distance Jason was from him, he could feel anger and fury radiating off of him, and that seemed to only fuel his attacks. The ground would obey him, shifting to throw his enemies off balance or to help him maneuver to strike another enemy down. The winds smashed against his opponents and guided his strikes and movement. Jason even saw a bolt of lighting shoot down and disintegrate a Cyclops. Jason could have watched the man in awe forever, but Leo's shout brought him back into his own fight. As Leo smashed his hammer against the titan's sword, Jason struck out, and although the titan was fast enough to block his strike too, he stumbled back. Jason felt a crazy grin stretch across his face. Maybe they had a chance after all.

 **Percy-POV**

To say he was enraged was an understatement. From the moment he had stepped foot out of the tunnel and saw his friends lying hurt and broken on the ground, when he saw Athena bloodied and unconscious, when he saw the man that had hurt his Annabeth trying to finish the job, all exhaustion had left his body. Pure, fury swept through him. He was wild. After he sliced off Chance's hands (he wanted to come back to the traitor later), Percy turned and charged the entire army gathered. Arrows flew at him and despite being invincible except for his back, Percy used his shield to block them until he crashed into the first wave of monsters. Riptide found its way through four different monsters in one swing, and Percy hit a dracanae so hard with his shield that he could hear bone shatter before the monster disintegrated. He used the winds, the earth, and even lighting to kill everything in his path. More and more monsters charged him, but Percy's anger seemed to be a never-ending fuel source for his energy.

Percy felt the titans Perses and Pallas fighting four of his friends, and Percy knew that if the battle continued his friends would begin to lose ground. The titans of war were simply too powerful and experienced. So Percy made a decision. He collapsed his shield and stabbed a Telekhine, taking its sword as it disintegrated. Then he blasted the surrounding monsters back with a gust of air and he turned towards the titans. He charged them.

He met the first titan that Nico and Thalia were fighting head on. The moment Percy stepped into the fight Nico stopped his attacks and yelled, "Let him handle this, Thalia. Lets go help the others." Percy saw both of them run off and then he focused fully on the titan in front of him. Percy was more than a match for the deity, he caught the titans blows with ease and quickly began to push the titan back. As their fight approached Leo and Jason fighting the other titan, Percy saw that his friends were beginning to lose their own fight. He ducked under the titan he was fighting before using the earth and winds to slam his armored shoulder into the titans stomach. Once he made contact he kept pushing until he plowed between Jason and Leo and into the titan they were fighting. He gave one final shove and it sent both titans on their backs. As they quickly got up, Percy glanced at Jason and moved his head towards the others. Jason seemed to understand because he took off in that direction, calling Leo after him. Then Percy turned back to the other two titans. They looked furious, and with a yell they charged.

The titans combined onslaught was enough to force Percy to give up ground at first. It was all he could do to block and parry their strikes, but they never gave him an opportunity to strike. The sword Percy had taken from the Telekhine was slowly becoming unusable, the blade was bent out of shape from the repeated beatings it had taken from the titans' blows. Percy simply dodged a strike and used the earth and wind to carry him back away from the titans and then he threw the bent sword at one of them. It caught the titan off guard and the still sharp tip pierced his shoulder. Instead of golden ichor though, it was only a black liquid. The other titan charged Percy, but Percy snapped his shield back into position just as the titan swung his sword down. Percy deflected the sword away and shield bashed the titan in the face. Before he could strike out with Riptide though, the other titan was back in the fight and Percy was forced to defend again. Percy began to lose ground again as the fight was being pushed back towards the others and the monsters, but Percy was in no way simply defending anymore. Catching most the blows on his shield, Percy would be able to retaliate with Riptide, or sometimes he would simply use the shield as a club, staggering the titan it made contact with.

Percy slowly began to feel himself grow tired though. He had been fighting in the Underworld, and his trip up to the surface had been at a breakneck speed. And since he had been on the surface, he had been fighting relentlessly. Now facing the two titans, he felt his arms beginning to burn. He could sense the battle still raging around them and he knew that they were still outnumbered, even if they were doing a lot better. Percy realized he needed to come up with something to end the fight quickly, before he and his friends grew to tired to keep fighting.

Right as he was about to be pushed back all the way into the army of monsters, Percy shifted the ground to where it spun him and the titans around so that they had their backs to the monsters. It also caught them off guard and sent them off balance. Percy took the opportunity to shield bash one hard enough to send him crashing into his own troops. Then Percy blocked the other titan's attack on his shield, pushing the blade's momentum to the side and leaving the titan undefended. Riptide came up in diagonal slash, starting at the titans left side and cleaving up all the way through his chest and shoulder. Black liquid poured from the wound before the titan turned to a black silhouette and vanished.

"I will not be beaten by a bunch of demigods!" Oceanus yelled. Percy felt the amount of power Oceanus was summoning and he quickly realized this was the chance he had been waiting for. As Oceanus let loose a torrent of water aimed at Percy and his friends, Percy used the earth to throw his friends backwards and away from the monsters. Then he concentrated on the water Oceanus was sending towards him. He knew Oceanus had no idea that he was fighting Percy, and therefore Oceanus had no idea that Percy could control the water too. So Oceanus had focused everything on his attack, and it was simple for Percy to simply redirect it up and back, soaking every bit of the monster army in water. The move caught Oceanus off guard, and Percy was able to see a split second of confusion. Then Percy summoned all the anger and rage he had left in him and with a primitive yell he called down a bolt of lighting that would have rivaled Zeus's master bolt. He caught the bolt on Riptide before he plunged the blade into the wet ground. The following explosion of electricity blinded Percy and the force threw him back. He lost consciousness before he hit the ground.

 **Annabeth-POV**

Even though the man had pushed them all back and away from him, the explosion still sent the rest of the group backwards through the air. All Annabeth could hear for a few moments was a ringing in her ears. Slowly she was able to blink back the white dots that danced across her vision and the ringing began to fade. The first thing she noticed was how eerily quiet the clearing had become. She could hear her friends groaning and an occasional cough, but other than that it was silent. She managed to sit up and found that the clearing was charred and smoking, some of the surrounding trees had been splintered from the blast. There were no more monsters, only various remains. As she climbed to her feet, Annabeth heard a moan. She turned and saw Chance still lying towards the back of the clearing. He seemed to be trying to crawl away as best he could without hands. Annabeth then turned and looked towards where Oceanus had been earlier. She was shocked to see him still there, but he seemed to be struggling to stand. Her friends were beginning to get back up, and they all noticed Oceanus too. They all began going for their weapons, but then there was a flash of light and when it faded, Hades, Persephone, and another woman stood in the clearing as well. Hades looked awful, he looked old and tired and his face was covered in cuts and bruises. Persephone and the other woman didn't look as bad as him as far as being tired, but they seemed just as beat up.

"Dad." Nico said as he stumbled towards his father.

Oceanus looked up to see Hades and the other deities in front of him and his face morphed into a deep scowl. "What are you doing here? Your home is being attacked." The titan said.

"No, Oceanus, my home was attacked. I lost that fight, and you won. But I don't think you'll find it as you expected to." Hades said, a smile gracing his lips despite his condition. Annabeth had to let herself smile as well. This was obviously not something Oceanus had expected.

"No, it's your home. You wouldn't leave it-you weren't supposed to leave it. You and Persephone were supposed to stay and defend it until-"

"Until we were beaten and your forces captured us. Yes I'm aware. Trust me, I wanted to stay and continue fighting, but I was told that it wasn't the most tactile of decisions, that I would be of more use if I were still able to fight even after the inevitable fall of the Underworld." Hades interrupted. Annabeth's smile grew, she knew her mother had been the brain behind that plan. Hades looked around the clearing again before chuckling. "This was probably going just as you had hoped up until he arrived, wasn't it. You had Athena defeated, the demigods probably didn't stand a chance." Oceanus grew angry at that comment, and he began to rise, but Hades, Persephone, and the other deity (Annabeth was pretty sure she recognized her as Rhea, the titan mother of the elder gods) raised their hands. "Join your forces below, uncle. Celebrate your victory while you can." Hades spat. Then all three deities blasted Oceanus with godly energy, incinerating him.

"Good riddance." Thalia said from beside Annabeth. Hades and Rhea moved to check on Athena, and Annabeth was about to turn and go deal with Chance when Thalia said, "No, please…I want to deal with him." The way she said it, venom in her voice and anger in her eyes, Annabeth almost felt sorry for Chance as she nodded her head giving her permission.

"Annabeth, we're taking your mother to Olympus, Apollo needs to attend to her and Zeus needs to know there is a war that he can no longer ignore." Hades said as he scooped Athena up in his arms. Annabeth nodded.

"You'll take care of her?" she asked the god.

"Yes." Hades answered. He took one more look around the clearing before adding, "You all fought well and the Olympians are lucky to have you on our side." Then he flashed away along with Rhea and Persephone. Annabeth looked around the clearing. She saw Thalia doing gods know what to Chance, but other than that, everyone was with the person they loved. Jason was holding Piper, Will and Nico were locked in an embrace, and even Leo and Calypso were kissing. Annabeth understood it, they were all thankful to be alive and to be with each other, but it sent a pang of sadness up her as well. She turned towards the unconscious man who had saved them and saw that he was stirring slightly. Annabeth thought he might come to soon, and she wanted to thank him. She began walking towards him and she noticed his armor was gone, but instead he had on regular clothes. She found it odd and noted it as a question she would ask him. As she got near him though, she noticed saw his raven black hair sticking out from his hood. Then she noticed the SPQR tattoo barely showing from underneath the sleeve of his jacket. Her breath came to a halt. He was groaning now, obviously waking up, but all Annabeth could focus on was this sounded like him. She dropped down next to him and gingerly reached out for his hood, slowly pulling it off his head. This finally brought him completely conscious and his sea green eyes shot open. He locked eyes with her and Annabeth thought the world had stopped turning.

"Percy?" She asked, still not able to believe what she was seeing.

His eyes were filled with sorrow, regret, and a mix of other emotions and he said, "Hey wisegirl."


	8. Chapter 8

**Just wanted to take a moment to thank those of you who leave reviews. They always encourage me and make me want to keep going.**

 **Reunion**

 **Annabeth-POV**

Annabeth sat on the ground staring at Percy. She could see him trying to figure out what was going through her mind. "You're alive?" She asked, still in disbelief.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart, Wisegirl." He replied, trying to joke. His goofy smile was still as sweet and attractive as she remembered it being. She laughed a moment before crashing her lips against his, tasting the hint of salt she missed so much. She felt his arm come up around her back and pull her deeper into the kiss. At first she happily obliged, but then the shock started to wear off, and Annabeth realized he had been alive the entire time. She pulled away from their kiss, leaving him with a confused look. He seemed to realize what was coming just a moment too late as Annabeth's fist crashed into his jaw. It felt like she hit a wall, and Annabeth yelped out in pain, but it had the desired effect on Percy as it knocked him flat on his back, dazed as his hand shot to his cheek.

The disturbance had drawn everyone's attention towards her, but she was too mad to even explain herself. Instead she looked straight at Percy and yelled, "This entire time and not a word to anyone?"

"Anna-" She heard Thalia, but Annabeth interrupted her by punching Percy with her other hand, again causing her to yelp as it made contact.

"Annabeth, stop it. He-" Nico started, but stopped as Annabeth turned to face him. She could tell by the way Nico stiffened that the look in her eye must have been terrifying.

"He came from the Underworld…you were going to go get him-YOU KNEW, DIDN'T YOU?" She screamed at Nico before she charged him. She didn't get very far though because two strong familiar arms wrapped around her and pulled her back. She turned and tried to fight to get away from him, her arms and fists hitting his chest repeatedly, but over time her hits became less and less forceful and soon she found her head buried in his chest crying. "I thought I lost you, Percy. I thought you were dead…I didn't know what to do. Your parents, Chiron, us…" she whispered.

Percy kissed the top of her head before he replied, "I'm sorry, Annabeth. You have no idea how much I wanted to come back and be with you, but I couldn't, not if I wanted to protect all of you. It wasn't easy for me either." He tried to reason with her. Of course she knew he wouldn't have happily left everyone he cared about, but she couldn't understand why he never tried to contact her, to give some sort of sign. "I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere ever again." He whispered back to her.

"I'm going to hold you too that." She replied, not pulling her face away from his chest.

 **Jason-POV**

Jason watched from a distance as Annabeth held on to the man who had saved them all like she was afraid of losing him. "Annabeth?" Jason heard Piper ask. She started to walk towards the man and Annabeth, but Nico stepped between her and them.

"We need to get to camp, and tell Chiron what happened." Nico said fairly loudly, causing the man holding Annabeth to loosen his grip and pull his hood back over his head before he turned to face everyone else. Annabeth seemed reluctant to leave his side, and Jason could see the daughter of Athena wanted to say something, or more accurately she looked like she wanted the man to say something, but he obviously didn't want to because he shook his head.

"I don't suppose you could shadow travel us there, could you Nico?" Jason asked. He had questions for the man and Annabeth, but he could hear sirens drawing near and he realized the mortals were probably coming to investigate the explosion. "We don't need to be here when the mortals come to investigate."

Nico shook his head. "I'm lucky to be standing after tonight's battle…I doubt I could travel myself more than ten feet, no way I could take all of us all the way to camp."

"Then we need to start walking." Jason said.

Jason was about to take off and lead the way, but Nico stopped him. "Hold on." He said. The son of Hades appeared to be looking at the man who had saved them and Jason immediately realized they knew each other, and Annabeth's outburst suddenly made a little bit more sense to him. After a moment, the man nodded his head and Nico responded with a nod of his own. "We need to hang tight, we have some rides on the way."

"What do you mean? We need to go before the mortals get here." Piper said, concern laced in her voice.

"Our rides will be here before the police and firefighters, Pipes." Annabeth said reassuringly. Jason noted her voice seemed still seemed a little shaky and Jason again began to wonder what about the man had caused her to be so emotional.

"Well what do we do with him?" Thalia asked, interrupting Jason's thoughts. He turned to see Thalia pointing to a crying Chance on the ground some twenty feet away. "We can't take him with us, but we can't leave his body here, and there's no way in Hades we're leaving him alive."

Jason hadn't thought about that. What were they going to do with the traitor? Fortunately the mystery man from earlier solved the problem for them.

 **Percy-POV**

The moment he noticed Chance was still alive, Percy felt anger course through his body again. He badly wanted to kill the man as slowly and painfully as possible, but he knew there wasn't enough time. Instead Percy chose the more logical option. With no one looking towards him he slipped Riptide out of his pocket and uncapped the sword. He then walked up beside Nico and whispered, "The stygian Iron will absorb his essence." Nico nodded and he too pulled out his sword.

"What are you two doing?" Piper asked from behind them. Percy didn't make a move to stop though, and Nico followed his lead. When they arrived to standing just above Chance, Percy kicked him over so he was looking up at them.

"Please, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-I swear I wont say a word to the police or anyone. I just want to liv-" Chance began but was cut short when Percy's sword pierced through his heart and Nico's through his stomach. Chance made a sort of gagging sound as he chocked on his blood and quickly died. Shortly after, Chance's body began to turn to a sort of mist and was pulled into both the swords.

"πηγαίνετε στην κόλαση **(Roughly translates to "go to hell")** " Percy said softly as the last of Chance was pulled into Riptide. Then he and Nico both turned back to face the group. They were staring at Percy intently. He was about to cap Riptide when he realized that would give away who he was, and he just didn't feel it was the right time to expose himself to the group right now, that could come after they made it back to camp.

"Smart thinking, Stygian iron." Annabeth said, breaking the awkward attention Percy was getting as he walked back towards the group, keeping his hood pulled low. He was thankful she didn't seem to be super mad at him, but he knew he had a lot of explaining and making up to her. He did feel sorry for Athena though, Annabeth had been furious enough when she realized Nico knew; he could only imagine what she would be like when she realized her mom knew as well.

"Rides are here." Nico said as he looked up into the sky. Percy felt a wave of dread come over him as he felt the pegasi's prescence draw near.

The moment they pegasi landed, the lead pegasus made a beeline straight for Percy. _"Holy Poseidon, it really is you, boss! Where the Hades have you been, its been forever? Do you know how many people fell apart after you left? Your dad was-"_

" _Not now, Blackjack, wait until we're in the air and I'll explain everything, I promise."_ Percy replied, trying to calm his pegasus before he caused anymore of a scene.

 **Piper-POV**

Piper knew she wasn't the smartest person in the world, but the moment it all clicked she felt her breath leave her. The pegasi was the last hint that tipped her off. Percy Jackson was alive, and he had saved them all. He was different now, that was for sure, but it all made sense to her now. Annabeth getting so mad when she went to help him up off the ground, the way she had reacted when she found out Nico had known who Percy was, and then the way Annabeth refused to let go of Percy when she finally calmed down. It was that moment where Piper began to have an idea who the man was, but when the pegasi came from camp to find them and Blackjack was leading them, she knew. She had witnessed first hand how Percy could call the pegasus from pretty much anywhere and she knew that was an ability of the children of Poseidon. Blackjack's apparent reaction only confirmed her suspicions as she watched the pegasus throw a fit when he saw Percy.

Piper was curious as to why Percy wasn't revealing himself to them, but then she realized this wasn't the time or the place. She began walking towards the nearest pegasus when she heard Thalia ask, "How did they know to come and get us?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Piper saw Percy freeze. The police sirens were growing closer in the background and Piper knew they needed to leave right then, so she covered for Percy, "Hades probably had Poseidon send them, or at least contacted the camp to come get us." She came up with quickly. Then she used her charmspeak and said, "Let's just go ahead and head to camp, we can figure everything out there." Her voice had the desired effect on everyone, even Annabeth. They all mounted the nearest Pegasus and quickly took off. Unsurprisingly to her, Percy didn't seem affected by her charmspeak…apparently he had grown a lot more powerful than just in strength if he could easily resisted charmspeak.

"Thank you, Piper." He said as he climbed up Blackjack. Obviously he had figured out that she knew who he was because he didn't try to disguise his voice in the least bit.

Piper pulled herself up on to her pegasus. "You have some explaining to do when we get back to camp…" was all she replied before she motioned her pegasus to take off.

 **Percy-POV**

Percy watched as Piper took off to join the others. He wasn't sure how the daughter of Aphrodite figured out who he was so quickly, they had never been very close, but he was thankful for her help. But her final words still rang in his head, _"You have some explaining to do when we get back to camp."_

Percy shook his head. "Yeah, I do…I have a lot of explaining to do." He said to no one in particular.

 _"Hey boss, those sirens are getting closer, shouldn't we be heading out?"_ Blackjack asked.

Percy looked around the clearing again, or at least what was left of it. He let out a deep breath as he thought of how close he had been to losing the people he cared about most. Then Percy steeled himself and said, "Yeah, let's get out." Blackjack neighed in response and Percy climbed onto the pegasus's back with ease. "Let's go home."

 **Jason-POV**

It seemed like forever before their savior joined them in the air, Jason had almost turned back to make sure the man was coming. As soon as the man joined the group headed for camp, Annabeth was flying right by his side. Jason couldn't hear over the wind, but judging by Annabeth's face, she wasn't very happy with whatever the man was telling her.

The man…Jason wasn't completely sure he was just a man, everything about him seemed more like a god or other powerful being. Even the man's armor and sword seemed to only appear when he wanted them, and that just made Jason wonder if he really was some minor god. But deep down, Jason knew the man was a demigod, just am extremely powerful one.

"You okay?" A voice asked, drawing Jason out of his thoughts. Piper was flying directly beside him, watching him intently.

Jason nodded his head, "Given everything that's happened tonight, I'd say so…" Piper chuckled a little at his comment. Jason then took a quick glance back towards Annabeth and the man. Annabeth had a wild look in her eye, a look she got a lot when she was beginning to piece things together, and she didn't like what she was figuring out. "Should we be leading him to Camp Half-Blood?" He asked Piper.

"We can trust him Jason." Piper said with such certainty that it was almost as reassuring as it would've been if she had used charmspeak to answer him. "Besides, he already knows where the camp is."

Jason turned his head at that comment. "What do you mean he already knows…how do you know he knows?" He asked confused.

"That's not for me to say, it's his story to tell. We just have to wait till we get back." Was all Piper said. Jason wasn't happy with such a mysterious response, but he knew Piper and he trusted her judgment. And the camp was within sight, so he wouldn't be waiting very long for his answer anyway.

 **Percy-POV**

"Rhea, the titaness? Kronos's wife, and your dad's mom, sought you out to protect you from Oceanus?" Annabeth asked for clarification.

Percy nodded, "She knew Oceanus was conspiring and she said he would think I was a threat that needed to be dealt with before I became anymore of a problem. Rhea knew they'd do anything to get to me, so we just beat them to it, so to speak. As far as the world was concerned, I was dead. Oceanus focused on preparing his forces while I was able to train…and you and everyone else were safe." He replied. "Leaving wasn't easy for me…I only got to hear about how you were doing occasionally. I saw you once…it wasn't planned but we ran into you on the way to the Styx."

"A year ago…in the Park with Chance." Ananbeth interrupted. "The rain, you were stopping it, that was you!" She asked in astonishment.

Percy grimaced. "Chance seemed to be making you happy, and I wanted you to be happy. Had I known what he would've done tonight, I would have kil-"

"You had to watch me fall in love with another man…all while you were so close. Percy, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were alive, I promise I always loved you. I could never fully move on fr-"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Wisegirl." Percy interrupted, giving her a sad smile. "I left you for four years."

"You had good reasons though, as much as I don't want to admit that."

"But you had no idea that I had reasons for leaving. You just thought I was dead, and I saw how much it hurt you…how much I hurt all of you. And now I'm back, but that only means that the war is coming." Percy said solemnly.

"Then it's a good thing we have our leader back with us." Annabeth said smiling at him.

Percy laughed. "I'm not sure Jason or Thalia would be okay with me claiming that title."

"Thalia gave you command in the titan war, and besides, after your little display of power tonight, I don't think anyone would dare question your right to lead us." Annabeth said, and Percy knew she was right. Athena, Hades, Rhea, and Nico had already told him he was going to return a general.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're camps getting close. How are you wanting to play this out, Perce?" Nico asked as he came alongside Annabeth and Percy.

Percy thought for a moment. "How should I play it? I can just walk in and when Chiron gets everyone into the Dining Pavilion I can take my hood down, or I could a showy appearance and just jump down?" He asked.

"You make a showy appearance and they'll kill you, Seaweed Brain. Everyone was hurt when we thought you were dead, you don't need to turn back up showing off, that will not go over well." Annabeth answered, earning a chuckle from both Percy and Nico. "I think you need to tell the others when we land, and then we'll all present a united front to Chiron and the others as you explain the upcoming war."

"I agree with Annabeth, Perce. It makes more sense to have your closest friends by your side and knowing what's going than to have everyone confused all at once." Nico said.

"I'm in agreement with that plan actually. Besides, Will, Piper, and Leo are all cabin leaders; it would be helpful to have their support during the discussion of the war, and to keep everyone on track despite my reappearance. Jason and Thalia are also camp leaders so to speak, and they'll be able to help reign in the uproar." Percy said as their pegasi began to descend towards the camp.

"Since when did you come up with tactical plans?" Annabeth asked him with raised eyebrows.

"A story for another time, Wisegirl." Percy replied with a smirk. As they finished their descent, Percy couldn't help but keep a smile off his face as he took in the sight of the camp growing closer and closer.

As soon as they landed, Blackjack said, _"Welcome home, boss."_

 **Jason-POV**

After everyone landed, Jason and the others surrounded Annabeth and the hooded man. Nico stood next to Will, but Jason could see Nico was eyeing the group like he was afraid of what would happen next.

"Please don't be too mad at me before I have a chance to explain." A voice Jason hadn't heard in years said. Everyone's attention snapped straight to the man as he was pulling off his hood, but it had all clicked into place already for Jason and the others. It was still shocking to see THE Percy Jackson alive and standing in front of them all. Jason was at a loss for words. Percy was one of his good friends, despite the fact they hadn't known each other all that long. They had been through a lot together and when Percy had "died" Jason had been hit hard by the loss of his friend and the hole it had left in his life.

"Per-percy?" Thalia was the first to finally speak. Before Percy could respond though Thalia tackled him to the ground as she hugged him fiercely. Jason knew Thalia and Percy were close, probably closer than Jason and Thalia were to each other. Thalia had taken Percy's death almost as bad as Annabeth had.

"C'mon Thals, let me-" Percy began, but like Annabeth, Thalia cut him off by punching him hard in the face. Thalia quickly stood up.

"What the Hades, Percy?" Thalia asked angrily. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry that I'm not but let you all believe I was. It wasn't fair to you all, but believe me it wasn't any more fair for me either." Percy replied as he picked himself up off the ground.

Jason found himself slightly angry at Percy's comment. "How's that, Percy? We all thought you were dead, and you want us to believe it was hard for you?"

"It was, Jason. I had to watch the pain I caused all of you, but I couldn't do anything about it. I heard the words you all said at my shroud burning. I knew you all suffered from grieving, but I couldn't do anything to alleviate it. That hurt me more than you can even imagine." Percy replied. Jason knew it was true, but he still didn't understand completely.

"Why couldn't you have just come back? What kept you away then?" Leo asked as he stepped forward towards Percy. He looked like he wanted to hit Percy, but Calypso held him back.

"Leo, give him a chance to explain. Percy always has his reasons. If there's one thing I know about him its that he's selfless in his actions." Calypso said.

Percy turned and looked at everyone individually before he finally settled his gaze on Jason and continued. "There was a war coming, one that started tonight with our battle. I was going to be a target four years ago because Oceanus was afraid I could tip the scales of the battle. I was told he would do anything to get me to come to him, including hurting the ones I cared about the most, which meant all of you, and my family, and Hazel and Frank. I couldn't let that happen."

"Who warned you? Zeus swore there were no more threats." Jason replied. His anger was almost completely gone now, and he was trying hard not to charge Percy and envelop him in a bear hug. He was just glad to have his friend back.

"Rhea, Kronos's wife." Percy shifted his gaze towards Thalia. "I knew one day I could come back and that is the only thing that kept me going for four years. I didn't ask to have my life taken away from me, and I didn't want to hurt you all…but I would do it all over again so long as it kept you all safe.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, but Jason realized he heard soft cries. He turned to see his sister fighting back tears, and he knew she had forgiven Percy just like Jason had. Finally she said, "Dang it, Kelp Head, I want to be mad at you." And then she ran to him and hugged him tightly. Jason was a mere seconds behind her, and soon their entire group was hugging (minus Will, Nico, and Calypso).

"Its good to have you back, Perce." Jason said

"Its good to be back."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, everyone…I know its been awhile, too long. I apologize and I ask for you all to forgive me, I got busy with my sophomore year of college ending and then going back home and settling back into my summer job and schedule. Plus I picked up a few projects for film and started getting into some photography, and I started playing airsoft and paintball again…I realize now I may have bitten off more than I can chew. But rest assured, I will finish this story. Anything I start, I have to finish, I'm OCD about stuff like that. So know that if you ever begin reading one of my stories, it will always end, I promise to never give up on them. With that being said, if I don't update as often as I should, do know its just cause I have a lot going on. Just don't give up on me, please.**

 **I promise, the next update will be much faster than this one was.**

 **The Council**

 **Percy-POV**

Percy was nervous. So far, his friends had handled his return rather well and they weren't too terribly upset with him, but now he stood in the back of the dining pavilion with his hood covering his face as everyone settled in. Jason and Annabeth had informed Chiron (Dionysus had been called to a meeting in Olympus) of the attack, and that there was someone who could explain what was going on better (the person of course being Percy himself). Chiron had taken it a step further though; there were three iris messages at the front of the pavilion, one to camp Jupiter, one to the Hunters **(Just as a reminder, Thalia was just visiting Jason, she is still a hunter, but she wasn't with them)** , and the last to the Amazons. Chiron had simply stated that everyone needed to know what was going on and they might as well hear about it now rather than later.

Percy saw the reasoning in Chiron's plan, but what the centaur didn't understand was that Percy had wanted to reveal his existence slowly so there wouldn't have been so much chaos. But Percy figured he might as well go ahead and get it over with, he was tired of hiding, and time was of the essence if they were going to be able to prepare a united front against Oceanus.

Chiron trotted up to the front of the pavilion and stomped his hoof. "Silence, please." When all the noise died down, including that from the iris messaging groups, Chiron continued, "Tonight there was an attack on some of our own. Jason and Thalia Grace, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, Nico DiAngelo, Piper McLean, and Calypso were ambushed earlier this evening." At this shouts and murmurs broke out through the crowd, as people demanded to know if anyone was hurt. "SILENCE!" Chiron shouted again, and the crowd's noise slowly died down again. "I do not know the details of the attack, but all those mentioned returned alive. They are the one's who called this meeting together…they claim to have grave news." Percy could tell the moment Chiron finished his sentence a sense of dread fell over the audience. All of them knew this news was going to end their short-lived peace they had been experiencing. "Now, Annabeth, Jason, if you would." Chiron finished, gesturing for them to come stand at the front of the crowd.

As Annabeth and Jason both walked up, they both glanced back at Percy and he gave them an encouraging nod. When the two got to the front, Annabeth was the first to speak, "As Chiron said, tonight we were ambushed. Unfortunately, it was not a chance attack, nor was it a normal monster attack. It was led by the titan Oceanus." An uproar exploded from the crowd as people panicked.

"Zeus said there was nothing to worry about!"

"I thought Oceanus had returned to Tartarus!"

"Why didn't the gods warn us?"

"Everyone be quiet!" Jason yelled with ferocity, silencing everyone. "We don't know what the gods knew or if they truly had no idea that this might happen…we will have an audience with the Olympic council as soon as we can, but in the meantime let's just take the information we have available."

Jason gestured for Annabeth to continue speaking and she said, "We know there were a pocket of select few who knew this could happen and thankfully we lived because they were prepared."

"Annabeth," Frank said through the Iris message to New Rome, "Did any of you know? That information should have been-"

"No Frank, only one person here at the camp Half-blood knew there was a war brewing." Jason stated. The crowd again started to shout, but Jason cut them off before it could get out of hand. "As far as we know, the Olympian council was trying to keep peace and that's why they refused to acknowledge another war so soon after the last two. The people who knew and were preparing kept to themselves in order to keep the Olympians appeased and to not allow Oceanus to know they were on to him…Is that basically correct Nico?"

Nico got up form the Hades table. "In a manner of speaking. Oceanus would have targeted anyone he saw as an immediate threat, which is why the secret was shared with so few of us. The fact that it had to be kept secret was simply to keep Zeus from becoming angry. The king of the gods is simply refusing to acknowledge that we will soon be at war again, this time against an even stronger enemy than the last two."

"You knew?" Reyna asked Nico before anyone else could say anything.

Nico looked through the Iris message right at her. "Yes, I was one of the few, along with four others."

"Hold on, you said an even stronger enemy. How could that be? Oceanus isn't any stronger than Kronos and especially not as strong as any of the giants." Clarisse asked.

Nico swallowed hard. "Because it's not just Oceanus, he has gathered the other titans and some of the primordial gods as well."

Again, shouting exploded through the pavilion.

"The primoridals too! Why?"

"Why aren't the gods preparing for war?"

"Why aren't we preparing for war?"

"Damn the Fates, damn the oracle! Why didn't we have any warning?"

Not even Chiron or Jason's voices could calm the crowd. Percy was watching things get out of hand for a few moments but then he decided he had enough of listening to it. "ENOUGH!" He stomped his foot and a shockwave coursed through the ground followed by a gust of wind, the blast not hurting anyone but causing everyone to fall silent in a split second. All eyes turned towards Percy, seeming to notice him for the first time. Percy's hood was still up, so his identity was still concealed, so he took the opportunity to approach the front of the dining pavilion. Everyone still watched him silently, even Chiron seemed nervous. Percy couldn't blame them, his way of getting their attention reminded him how the gods often silenced everyone, half of the crowd was probably afraid that he was a god himself.

Finally after a great bout of silence, someone asked, "Who are you?"

Percy sighed quietly before he pulled off his hood. There was stunned silence for a few moments before Clarisse finally asked, "Percy?"

Percy gave her a look and then addressed everyone. "I know I'm supposed to be dead and all of this is a shock to you all, but I ask that you hear me out. I was one of the two that first knew about the upcoming war. I was going to be the first target killed by Oceanus, he was prepared to strike me down four years ago. Instead of waiting for him to attack me or worse, attack any of you to get to me, I took an offer to help me fake my death."

 **Annabeth-POV**

"Who told helped you, and why did they know about the war? And how did they keep it all hidden from the other gods?" Chiron asked, which surprised Annabeth. Normally Chiron always seemed calm and collected, but seeing Percy alive again with all of this seemed to really have shaken the old centaur. Annabeth could relate though, her world still seemed to be spinning.

"Rhea, Kronos's wife came and found me on my way to school. She was the one who knew about the plan. How she knew about it, I'm not entirely sure. I never asked. I stayed in ancient Greece, in the mountains." Percy replied. Annabeth didn't think it was possible, but suddenly Chiron looked even more confused than before. Percy continued, "I trained alone with Rhea for about a week, but she realized she couldn't push me enough, so she went and got help." Percy glanced in Annabeth's direction and things suddenly clicked into place.

At the beginning of the ambush, Athena had shown up. She had been just as aware of the threat as Nico had been. She had been going to the Underworld. She had known about Percy four almost the entire four years. "My mom?" Annabeth asked aloud, not wanting the answer but knowing it to be true. Percy's nod made Annabeth lose it. "MY MOM KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE!?" She yelled loudly, causing Percy and several others to flinch. "She watched us suffer without you, she watched me suffer without you and all the while she knew?"

"Annabeth, we need to stay focused." Piper said, her words soothing, but her anger at her mother was too great to be charmspoken away.

"Is that why she refused to hardly ever come and see me? She couldn't face me?" Annabeth continued.

"She loved you as much as I did, Annabeth." Percy said perfectly clear. "When she first found out I was alive she wanted to kill me for leaving you like I did, but we both wanted to keep you safe so we let it go."

Annabeth didn't know what to say. It made sense for her mother to keep it a secret, that was the entire point of faking Percy's death after all, but it still hurt her to know her own mother had known. Ananbeth did however stay quiet, she knew now was not the time to be angry with her mother.

Percy turned back towards everyone else and continued, "I trained with Athena and Rhea for three years. Then we came back to the United States. I took on the curse of Achilles again-"

"That shouldn't have been possible, no one should be able to survive the process anymore, not since both the greek and roman worlds are together!" Chiron interrupted.

"I did. I had to if I were going to have an edge in the war." Percy replied simply.

"You're invincible again?" Conner Stoll asked.

"All except for my Achilles spot, yes." Percy assured. Slight murmuring began again and Chiron began trying to silence everyone. Annabeth took the moment to look down at the small of Percy's back, his old Achilles spot, and then she looked up to meet Percy's eyes. The silent question was answered when he gave a slight nod. He kept his weak spot the same, at least Annabeth knew where he couldn't get hit; at least she could try and protect him.

"So what now, Percy?" Reyna asked. Annabeth could see her grim faced through the Iris Message.

"We prepare for war." Percy said, and as he said it his clothes changed, morphing into his armor. Annabeth had seen the armor earlier, but now, standing in front of everyone she couldn't help but feel pride over Percy. She always knew he was a leader, but now the air of power and authority mixed with his armor made it clear to everyone.

"What about my dad, Perce?" Jason asked, just loud enough to get everyone's attention. "What if he refuses to help? He can be stubborn about that, like his policy during the Giants War."

Annabeth nodded in agreement, she had been having similar thoughts. They'd be lucky if Zeus would even allow them to talk to him.

"Tomorrow, we will take a small group to Olympus and address the gods ourselves." Percy said.

Chiron, who had been watching Percy intently, finally spoke up and said, "What if lord Zeus refuses to allow you up to Olympus, Percy? If its true that Zeus has already been blinded to the threat he will try desperately to keep things the way they are, he will not want to believe in this-"

"With all do respect, Chiron, Zeus will see us tomorrow whether he wants to or not. The Olympian council will begin preparing for war, I will make certain of it…" Percy interrupted. The way he said it made everyone in the crowd hush. Even Annabeth was stunned. Percy's comment could be taken as a threat on Zeus and Percy knew that, yet he didn't act concerned in the slightest. It seemed to her that Percy was done being a pawn for the gods; this Percy was calling the shots now. She liked this version of Percy.

 **Percy-POV**

After more explaining and answering questions, Percy stood in the rec room with the cabin leaders and iris messages still to the Hunters, Amazons, and Romans as they all discussed battle plans.

"We just had our scouts come back." Reyna said through the Iris message. "Mount Othrys is back. There were already sentries posted and roaming the mountainside so our scouts couldn't get in very close."

"That's fine, I'd rather not take any chances yet. I just wanted to make sure they intended to reclaim the mountain. If they hadn't already been there I was going to see if we could take it first, but I knew the odds of that were slim." Percy replied. Reyna simply nodded.

"So what now, Perce?" Annabeth asked.

Percy just sighed as he looked at the map on the Ping-Pong table. "For now we cover what we can. I want the hunters to go cover Central Park, and make sure they don't try and use the Doors of Orpheus, I'll send a detachment of campers there as well. I'll have the Hephaestus cabin start making some traps and fortifications in the area for a more permanent solution."

Leo spoke up, surprising Percy. "Won't that be risky? The mortals are going to wonder what's going on in the park if we just start turning it into a fortress."

"You're right, Leo. That's why we're building as much as we can here for the time being. Tomorrow, we'll enlist the gods' help. They'll have to manipulate the mist to cover us so we can really dig in. But once we get our forces dug in and prepared we wont have to keep as many there to guard." Everyone nodded in agreement. Percy then turned towards Thalia. "Thalia, you'll join the hunters in Central Park after our visit to Olympus tomorrow, I want you there with me."

"Not a chance I'd be any where else, Kelp Head." Thalia replied smiling mischievously. "I'd like to have a word with my father just as much as you do."

"Leo, Annabeth, I need both of you to get your cabins together tonight to start making those designs for the fortifications and traps. I want you to both make sure the cabins know exactly what there task is because you two are coming to Olympus with me as well tomorrow." Both Annabeth and Leo nodded. Percy felt slightly guilty about sending Annabeth away from him with a task, he wanted to be with her, but he knew now wasn't the time to catch up. The first few days were going to be crucial if they were to get prepared for war so quickly. Luckily, Annabeth seemed to understand that, and for that Percy was eternally grateful. "And don't hold back, either of you. Get creative and don't be afraid to go big, we don't want to just make it hard for them to use the exit, we need it impossible." Percy said.

Leo got a wild look in his eye and Annabeth offered Percy a smirk. "You got it seaweed brain." Annabeth replied.

"Yeah, Perce. No worries, using that tunnel will be guaranteed suicide for them by the time we're done." Leo chimed in.

"Good." Percy allowed himself a small smile. "Also, Annabeth. I need Malcolm to be prepared to head out to Central Park and operate as my tactician there, if you'll pass that information to him?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, I'll let him know. I'll send him with our old battle plans from the Battle of Manhattan as well, maybe he can utilize them and adapt them."

"That's a good idea." Percy said nodding his head.

"Stick with me, Percy, I'm full of good ideas." Ananbeth replied jokingly, winking as she left the rec room with Leo in toll. Percy chuckled, Annabeth seemed to be in high spirits despite the awful news everyone had learned tonight, but Percy figured him showing back up and being alive might be the thing that was making her life a little easier. That thought made him happy.

Pulling himself back to reality, Percy turned to Clarisse. "I need you to get the Ares cabin's best ready to support the hunters out there in Central park. The hunters will provide the range, I need your cabin to provide the muscle."

"Understood, I'll round up about a dozen or more of us and take them down there myself." Clarisse replied.

"No, you won't. Malcolm will take charge down there." Percy said. Clarisse seemed taken aback and she opened her mouth to protest but Percy cut her off by continuing, "Look, Clarisse, I don't know how tomorrow is going to go with the gods and I'd feel better if you had my back."

Clarisse pondered his statement for a moment, then she finally smiled and said, "Alright then, Prissy, I got your back if things go south tomorrow."

Percy smiled back at her, he had missed his friends greatly, even the teasing from Clarisse. "Good." Finally Percy turned his attention to the Iris Messages to Hylla and also to Frank and Reyna. "New Rome and Camp Jupiter are unfortunately the real frontlines at the moment. Hylla, I need you to get the Amazons with the Romans and help them bolster the defenses and prepare for the assaults that are bound to come very soon."

Hylla simply nodded and said, "We'll be there before dawn." She then swiped through the Iris Message cutting off the communication.

"She still isn't a big fan of me is she?" Percy asked to no one in particular. It drew a few chuckles out of some people, but Reyna outright laughed.

"No, I'm afraid not Percy. But trust me, she's taking orders from you which says a lot in of itself." Reyna said. Percy smiled at her comment. But Reyna's face grew serious quickly. "But Percy, even with the Amazon's if they launch a full fledged assault we won't be able to-"

"I know Rey." Percy interrupted. "Tomorrow morning I'll send as many campers as possible to New Rome on Pegasi. They'll have to serve as your reinforcements until I can make sure our backs are secure. And as soon as I get the Olympians straightened out I'll have them send whatever help they can. I'll be there myself as soon as possible."

Reyna nodded. "Knowing there are reinforcements on the way would be a tremendous boost for morale when I alert the senate as to what's going on come the morning."

"They should be there before night fall tomorrow." Percy said.

"Okay." Frank chimed in from next to Reyna, "If its possible for you to let us know ahead of time, please tell us how many extra hands we can expect and what we might be able to use them best for." Percy nodded in response. "Okay then. We need to go wake the Centurion's and fill them in on what's going on so they can tell the cohorts tomorrow morning." Frank stood up form his seat and walked towards the Iris message. "It's good to have you back, Percy." He added.

"It's good to finally be back, Frank." Percy said truthfully. "I'll see you soon." With that, Frank interrupted the Iris message with his hand and he and Reyna disappeared from his view.

There was silence for a moment, then finally Will asked, "What campers are going to leave for camp Jupiter?"

"You'll pick five of your cabin to stay here and act as Camp Half-bloods sentries, the rest will be heading out with the remaining Ares campers." Percy answered. "But you will be with me tomorrow." Will nodded and Percy could tell he was a little relieved, probably because it meant he wasn't going to be separated from Nico. "Clarisse, are you still the combat class instructor?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I need you to rank the top fighters aside from the people I've already given tasks to. I want the remaining best to accompany the Apollo and Ares campers to Camp Jupiter. All the Pegasi need to have a rider and be headed that way except for five. Keep those Pegasi here in case of an emergency."

"Alright, I need to go look through my records for the class, if it's okay for me to go ahead and leave?" Clarisse asked.

"Go ahead. If anything else comes up I'll make sure you're informed." What Clarisse did next caught Percy off guard.

Clarisse bowed slightly and said, "General." Then without another word she walked out. Her actions hit Percy hard. Up until now he hadn't realized that he truly was completely in charge, but Clarisse acknowledging him as their general was a gesture that left little room for Percy to call himself anything less. Clarisse was a great fighter, and she was proud. But her actions had just demonstrated that she was submitting fully to Percy's command. Suddenly, Percy felt like a great deal of weight was now on his shoulders, despite having known for a long time that it was bound to come. It still made him nervous.

"What about the remaining campers, Perce?" Jason asked, pulling Percy back into the present.

Percy shook his head to clear his head from worrying about his leadership in the war and he took a moment to think. Finally he answered, "You, Piper, and Nico are all coming with me to Olympus tomorrow. The campers who have the least combat training are going to remain here at Camp Half-blood to defend it since it should be fairly secure. The only entrance they could possibly use to attack is from the doors of Orpheus, and we'll have it locked down. The remaining campers are going to load up in the vans and start the drive out west to Camp Jupiter. Most of the fight is going to take place out that way. Calypso needs to head out to Camp Jupiter as well, she's a pretty good healer and I'm afraid they're going to need a lot of healers."

"What of me, General?" Chiron asked. Percy again didn't fail to notice the fact that he was called general, this time by his teacher, and again it made him slightly nervous.

"The party ponies, do you think you can round them up to help in the fight?" Percy asked, not letting his nervousness show through.

Chiron sighed. "I can try, but they're not soldiers or truly trained, I'm not sure how well they will work with us."

"If you can get them to Camp Jupiter, even if it's just a handful it would be helpful. And Reyna and Frank will have them under control in no time, I know it. But if they can't get them under control then by the gods I will when I get there." Percy replied.

"I'll see what I can do then." Chiron said and he began to trot out of the room. Right before he exited though, he stopped and turned to Percy. "Be careful tomorrow on Olympus. I'm not sure how Zeus is going to react to all of this."

"We'll handle it Chiron, don't worry about us." Percy reassured. Chiron gave him a small smile and then he left. Percy and the others waited in silence for a while. Then finally Percy said, "Let's go guys, we have a lot to do tonight. Try and get some sleep between now and the morning, I'm afraid we might need our strength come tomorrow."

It was pushing three in the morning when Percy finally entered cabin three. He was tired from the battle and from trying to get everyone else situated. Luckily, the campers were quick to jump on their given tasks and they quickly worked out a schedule so some could sleep while the others worked. Percy himself had planned on staying up but after spending awhile in Bunker nine with Leo and the Hephaestus campers, Leo had sent Percy off to bed saying he would be of more use to everyone if he took care of himself and rested. Percy had wanted to argue, but he knew Leo's advice was wise, Percy needed to be ready for Olympus.

Without much thought Percy began stripping off his coat and shirt when he heard someone clear their throat. Percy turned around to see Annabeth sitting on his bed.

Not having true alone time together since he showed everyone he was alive, Percy was unsure of how to start a conversation with Annabeth. finally, he said, "Hey."

Annabeth laughed, and Percy felt light headed at the sound of it, he had missed far too much. "Always the seaweed brain…After everything, hey is the first thing you're going to say? Even-"

Before she could continue, Percy had crossed the room and pressed his lips to hers. Annabeth was stunned for a moment, but he felt her quickly give in to the kiss. It felt amazing to Percy, he had missed the way her lips tasted and the way her hair smelled. He pulled her into his arms, deepening the kiss. One of her hands wrapped around his arm while the other rested on his chest. After a few moments, Percy finally pulled his lips away, but he let his forehead rest against hers.

"That-you should have just started with that in the beginning." Annabeth managed to tease while she tried catching her breath.

Percy smiled and replied, "I wasn't so sure I was still allowed to do it."

Annabeth moved her head and nuzzled into the side of Percy's neck. "I'm still yours, Seaweed Brain." Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth. "Just please promise me this time we don't leave each other?"

Percy went rigid. "Annabeth, I wish I could take it all back, but-"

"The past is in the past, Percy. I just want to focus on the future…our future. I just want your word, Percy, that's enough for me."

Percy pulled back and looked into Annabeth's gray eyes. He began to open his mouth, wanting nothing more than to promise her, but instead he said, "I can't…"

The look of betrayal on her face almost killed Percy. She pulled away from him and stared him up and down. "What?" she asked in disbelief. "What do you-what do you mean you can't…"

Percy quickly closed the gap between them and raised one of his hands to her cheek and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "I love you, Annabeth Chase. I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of time, you know that. But I can't-I can't make you this promise. If I'm to be the general…If I have to lead us all into this, I can't promise we'll make it out." The moment he finished he felt all the angst and worry he had been bottling up wash over him. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes and he tightened his grip around Annabeth's waist. "I can't lose you again, Annabeth. I can't lose any of you. I can't let Olympus, the camps, our friends, my family-" As the tears began falling down his face, Percy felt Annabeth's arms wrap around him and she pulled his head towards her shoulder. "I'm not ready for this, Annabeth. I'm not cut out to lead. I can't do this."

The slap he received stung, despite his curse of Achilles. He looked at Annabeth only to see her face set defiantly towards him. "I don't want to hear anything like that come out of your mouth again, do you understand that?" She demanded. Percy was still shocked and didn't answer, so she continued, "This war isn't just yours to fight alone, Percy. All of us are behind you. We all hate to acknowledge it, but no one is expecting this war to end with out casualties, and no one will blame you or think less of you when those deaths eventually happen. Not a single one of us is being forced to follow your leadership, we do it on our own free will."

Percy was silent as he stared into Annabeth's eyes, which were hardened as she stared him down. Percy finally dropped his eyes to the ground, causing Annabeth to sigh.

"Look, Percy." She reached out and grasped a hold of his chin and forced his eyes back towards hers. "I know you're scared…about this war, about our friends, about me and you…" Percy saw her eyes start to tear up and he instinctively reached out and caught the first one on his thumb, carefully wiping it away. "We're stronger together. We always have been. The Titan war, Tartarus, the Giant war, we've always made it through together." Annabeth tucked her head beneath Percy's chin. Percy responded to her movement by wrapping her in a tight hug and resting his chin on top of her head. After a few moments of silence and just seeking comfort in each other, Annabeth continued, "I know you can't make promises about the war, or what the fates have in store for us, but I do know you can promise me this; no more leaving me. Where you go, I go, or at least I know where it is. I need you to promise me that no matter what happens to us that there will always be an us. I need you to promise me that if this war doesn't turn out in our favor then we'll still be there for each other, even if its on the other side of life, no matter where we end up…can you promise me that you'll always be my Percy?"

Percy's tears rolled down his cheeks and fell into Annabeth's hair. It only caused Annabeth to hold him tighter. He was still nervous about the war, he was still scared, but holding Annabeth close and listening to her talk about their future, Percy found it easier to focus on the here and now. She was right, she gave him strength, she always had. They were stronger together, they always had been. His answer came easy, "I love you, Annabeth Chase. And I don't know what the Fates have in store for anyone, but I do know that I will always love you. I am yours in this life, and in the afterlife. No matter where we end up at the end of it all, I still want to be by your side, and you'll always have my love…I promise you."

"I'll hold you too that." Annabeth replied.

Percy didn't feel the need to reply, he simply titled her head up towards his and closed his eyes. When their lips met, Percy felt all his troubles and worries disappear and the only thing that mattered was the present moment. Even after all the years he had been gone, his desire for her and her desire for him had only grown. He felt his desire for her increase and he deepened the kiss, earning a noise from her that stirred something deep inside of him. He felt that he was going to lose his control and was about to pull away but Annabeth pulled away first. They locked eyes for a moment and in that moment both their wills broke. Their lips met again, but everything was a blur to Percy. The only thing that mattered to him was the woman he loved with him.

 **Omniscient-POV**

About an hour and a half later, Percy and Annabeth laid pulled close to each other in Percy's bed fast asleep.

Camp Half-blood was bustling quietly as those who had volunteered to work through the night went about their duties and attempted not to wake those who were resting.

The campers had still not heard a word from the Olympians and it made some of them cast glances towards the sky in worry. Many of them wondered if Zeus was even going to take action and help in the war or if he planned to hide away and let the demigods deal with the threat alone. Everyone was primed and nervous, they knew war was upon them yet again, and without a prophecy, without any sort of guidance, they had no idea if they even stood a chance at victory.

But like it had all through out history, Hope never abandoned humanity, and even in the approaching dark days, hope grew strong within those who were prepared to fight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Look, I'm sorry for the inexcusable delay in updating…I could give you loads of reasons for why it happened, but none of them really matter or make a difference to you all. Just know that I'm going to stand by my word and I will finish the story, even if it takes a little longer than originally thought. And please forgive me on this chapter, it has been written on and off for quite a while now and it shows in the writing. Hopefully the next chapter will be much better.**

 **Zeus**

 **Percy-POV**

Percy woke up feeling better than he had in years. He hadn't slept for long, only a few hours, but he did wake up next to Annabeth who was wrapped up in his arms. It was a feeling he could only barely remember, having her close to him, feeling her warm skin and smelling her lemony shampoo.

Percy quietly climbed out of bed and reached for his armor. Hephaestus had done very well with making it, the magical armor had already repaired itself overnight so it looked as if it hadn't even seen battle. Percy willed it to change back into his white shirt, black jacket, pants, and boots. After quickly slipping them on he went over to the bed where Annabeth still laid resting peacefully. Percy carefully moved one of her curly blonde locks behind her ear and he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"It's time to get up, Annabeth." He said quietly.

Annabeth stirred and her eyes fluttered open. At first she seemed confused but then her eyes caught Percy's and she visibly relaxed. When Percy made to stand back up she pulled him back down into a quick kiss. "This is a first you know, you being the one waking me up in the morning. Can't we just lay down for a little while longer? We barely slept any."

Percy chuckled. "I know, but the others are going to be waiting for us soon. We need to get to Olympus. I have to go have a talk with Zeus…and we need to check on your mother." The last part seemed to have a sobering effect on Annabeth. She simply nodded and crawled out of bed quickly getting dressed.

"Go ahead and make sure the others are getting breakfast, I'll meet you all in the mess hall in a few minutes." Annabeth replied as she went for the bathroom.

Percy took a deep breath and walked out of his cabin door and in to the early morning sunlight.

Less than an hour later, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Clarisse, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Will were on their way to New York on the back of some pegasi. Percy was at the head of the formation as they flew through the air. He was trying to play out in his head how things could go with their meeting, but unfortunately most of the outcomes didn't end on friendly terms. Percy was so absorbed in his thoughts, he failed to notice when Annabeth and Jason closed in on him from either side.

"What do you think my father is going to do?" Jason asked.

Percy sighed heavily. "I don't know, Jason. His track record for handling these types of situations is…far from perfect."

Annabeth and Jason both chuckled from Percy's comment, but Percy did notice how they looked around at the clouds nervously.

"What are you going to tell him if he doesn't want to help?" Annabeth asked. Percy could sense the seriousness in her voice, and a look at Jason told him that Jason was just as nervous about what would happen as Percy and Annabeth were.

"In all honesty, I don't know. I'm hoping I won't have to find out." He replied.

"There is a very slim chance that you'll get your wish for that." Jason said.

"Well, maybe if he won't listen to me, he'll listen to you and Thalia. You are both his kids after all, you have to have some respect from him." Percy said hopefully.

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" Jason mumbled under his breath. If it weren't for Percy's elevated hearing, he wouldn't have heard it.

Before their conversation could continue, Clarisse flew near and asked, "What's the plan? We can't fly to Olympus, so where are we landing?"

Percy saw the New York City skyline growing closer by the second. He wasn't for sure how the meeting was going to go over, but it was getting close to time for finding out.

 **Jason-POV**

"We'll land right in front of the Empire State Building." Percy said. Jason was taken aback by this.

"Perce, what about the-?" Jason started.

"The mist will keep the mortals from seeing anything, and I'm not really trying to be subtle, if the gods see us coming then all the better." Percy said. Jason was amazed at how confident Percy sounded, like charging into the throne room of the gods and demanding their help wasn't a big deal at all.

As they neared the Empire State building, Percy had Blackjack do a nosedive towards the ground and everyone else's pegasi followed suit. In a matter of seconds they were all dismounting while getting some weird looks from mortals passing by. Once they were all off the pegasi, the pegasi took off leaving the demigods alone. Jason felt a chill down his back as he looked to the top of the building. He was terrified. He was thinking of all the things that could go wrong when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Percy standing there.

"You ready?" Percy asked.

"No…" Jason replied honestly. Percy just chuckled.

"Lets get started then." And Percy with that he went inside the building, everyone else following in. Jason was the last to go in as he waited for Piper. One look at her and he could see fear written all over her face. He grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze as they walked inside.

Percy walked right up to the counter to the desk attendant. "We need to go to Olympus." He said.

The attendant looked up lazily, feigning surprise like he didn't know what Percy was talking about. "Look kid, this is a place for adults and I don't know what-"

"I'm not in the mood to play games. We're going up there. Now we you can either help us and this can go smoothly, or we can just get what we need the hard way." Percy said, his voice sounding deadly. Jason actually saw the attendant grow pale at Percy's response.

Unfortunately, the attendant seemed to grow a back bone at that moment because he stood up and puffed out his chest. "Lord Zeus has said there will be no visitors allowed to Olympus until he decrees. You and your friends can get lost."

Jason could practically feel frustration rolling off Percy. Percy looked around the room and at the group and then he sighed and said, "I'm sorry about this, I know you're just obeying your orders." The he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled down, slamming the man's head against the counter before pulling him back up and landing a right hook on the man's jaw. Jason knew it wasn't a hard punch compared to what he knew Percy could do, but by any other standards the blows were brutal, and the attendant slumped to the ground unconscious. The whole ordeal had several mortals looking at them with confusion and worry. Percy ignored it though. He simply reached behind the counter and pulled the key card out from its location before turning back to face the group.

Clarisse outright laughed. "Damn Prissy, I like the new you."

Percy just kind of grimaced in response. Jason felt a little relived by Percy's response though. It was true, Percy was different now, he was far more powerful and far more capable, and he had a mission to complete. But Jason could at least see behind the new abilities and power was still the same old Percy, the one who didn't want to hurt people. It meant Jason still had his friend.

"C'mon Perce, we need to go." Annabeth said as she appeared by his side nodding to the elevators. "We're drawing too much attention."

"You're right." Percy said. "Everyone to the elevator." They all quickly filed into the elevator and Percy put the key card in. As the elevator started up and the song _Staying Alive_ played in the background, Percy looked around at everyone before saying, "I appreciate you all coming with me to do this. I know you're all nervous, I can tell you I am as well. But there is a war coming, a war woret than the last two we've fought. And I for one am sick and tired of the gods standing by and trying to pretend everything is fine. Now, I know I have the support of Hades and Athena, but Athena won't be there to support us. I can comfortably assume my father will back us as well. I need you all to stand with me though, try and reason with your parents, make them understand." Percy then looked specifically at Jason, Thalia, and Clarisse. "Ares hates me and will likely side against us simply for that reason. Zeus…well he's Zeus. Jase, Thals, I need you guys to try and reason with him, help me keep him under control."

Thalia responded, "We've got your back Kelp Head, but I doubt dear old dad is going to listen to us."

"She's right, Percy." Jason said. He hated to admit it, but his father wouldn't care what he or his sister said, it wouldn't change his mind.

"I doubt my father will listen to me either, but I can promise you this Prissy, if it comes to blows, I'll help you beat my dad's ass into submission." Clarisse answered. Jason cracked a smile and saw that pretty much everyone else had done the same.

Percy just smirked, "If that's what it comes to, then I'm glad I've got you, Clarisse."

The rest of the elevator went by in silence. Jason could feel sweat starting to build on his forehead from nervousness. He could also feel Piper's hand getting wet from her own nervous sweat. The only person on the elevator who seemed calm was Percy. Jason was beginning to wonder what exactly Percy had been going through in his time spent training.

After what seemed like forever, the elevator slowed to a stop and with a ding, the doors slid open revealing Olympus. There were several minor gods and goddesses, as well as some cyclopes and satyrs who seemed to be guarding the elevator because they all drew their weapons and pointed them towards Jason and the others. Before Jason could reach for his sword though, Percy stepped out into the open and said, "We're here to see the council. Stand down and this doesn't get ugly."

One of the minor gods replied, "Lord Zeus has declared-"

"I don't really give a damn what Zeus said, get out of our way or get put down…your choice." Percy interrupted. Percy's clothes then morphed into his full suit of armor and Riptide grew to its full size in Percy's hand. Jason took the cue to step out and pull his own sword out and was pleased to see the rest of the group follow suit. Jason could see fear in the eyes of the guards, and most began to back off. One god didn't though.

"For Olympus!" he cried as he brought his celestial bronze spear up and charged the group. Percy merely met the god mid charge and caught the spear shaft between Riptide and his shield. Seemingly without struggle, Percy snapped the spear in half before kicking the god hard in the stomach.

"We're not the enemies here." Percy said as he looked down at the god.

Jason stepped up directly beside Percy and said, "As a matter of fact, you should recognize all of us here, we're the ones who have saved Olympus twice now."

"We've battled titans and giants and hordes of monsters in the name of Olympus." Annabeth added.

"Now you're standing in the way of us getting the help we need to save Olympus again…don't think we won't do what we feel is necessary to see the counsel." Piper finished, charm speaking the last bit for added effect, though judging from the crowds faces, they needed no further convincing. Without saying a word, they all scrambled away from Percy and the rest of the group.

"What are the odds it'll be that easy when we make it to the council?" Jason asked jokingly.

Percy gave him a halfhearted smile, "Not likely." Percy began walking towards the throne room and everyone else filed behind him in pairs. Jason and Thalia were directly behind Percy himself. As they got to the entrance of the throne room, a young girl stood in front of the door.

Percy stopped in front of the girl and bowed, "Lady Hestia."

"Percy Jackson…so its true, Rhea had hidden you away." The goddess said.

"Lady Hestia, shouldn't you be in the throne room for the council right now?" Annabeth asked from behind Jason.

As Annabeth pointed it out, Percy seemed taken aback by the fact as well. "Yeah, ever since the last titan war, you were supposed to be a member of the council again." Percy added.

Hestia sighed before she said, "Yes, my dear heroes, I should be. But Lord Zeus has decreed that I'm nonessential at the moment so I would be put to better use by guarding the door."

Jason may have still been behind Percy and couldn't see his face, but he could feel anger radiating from him. "Nonessential? That's not only false, but that goes against the promise he made me! You are a member of the Olympic council at all times!" Percy yelled.

Hestia looked at Percy with sad eyes, "Young hero, you know the Olympians are not always beings of their word. Zeus is distracted trying to figure out if the council should act on the rumor of-"

"Its not a rumor, Lady Hestia!" Jason piped up. "We were attacked-Lady Athena is basically immobilized due to the attack!"

Hestia responded, "Yes, Jason Grace. I know of the attack and the seriousness of the situation, but Lord Zeus has the final say on the matters at hand so-"

"No." Percy interrupted with a steely calm voice. "This is no longer up to Zeus. The Olympic council will act with us, with or without Zeus' blessing." Percy stepped forward towards the door, with Hestia stepping out of the way. Percy pushed against the door only to find it locked. Then he placed stepped back and Jason could feel energy gathering around him. Jason began to do the same, and he could feel Thalia charging up as well. The three of them let lose three bolts of lightning that simultaneously crashed into the throne room door, blowing it off its hinges with a deafening roar. All the Olympians stared in shock at the group as Percy led them all inside.

Zeus immediately stood up from his throne, "WHO DARES INTERRU-"

"Percy Jackson," Percy interrupted, "Along with the heroes of Olympus!"

 **Percy-POV**

The shocked looks on the Olympians faces would have been comical to Percy on a normal day, but he was beyond pissed off with Zeus at the moment and had little room for humor. "Percy, son? Is that really you?" Poseidon said, as he stood from his own throne.

Percy looked at his father and smiled, "Yeah, it is."

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Zeus bellowed, interrupting Percy from his reunion with his father. "You turn your back on Olympus, fake death so you can hide away, and then you think you can just walk into my city? Who do you think you-"

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, champion of Rhea, two time savior of Olympus, slayer of Kronos, and the acting General of Olympus." Percy said in a loud thunderous tone, silencing Zeus in the middle of his rant. "The real question, who do you think you are Zeus?" Percy asked. He felt his friends shift uncomfortably behind him and he even saw several of the deities steal nervous glances at Zeus. The "king of the gods" himself seemed too shocked to reply…at least at first.

"I should kill you where you stand you arrogant child! I am the King of Olympus, I am ruler of-"

"You can't call yourself any of those things, _dad_." Thalia piped up, putting as much sarcasm as she could on the last word.

If Zeus had seemed mad before, now he simply looked like he was enraged. "What did you just say! YOU TURNED MY OWN DAUGHTER AGAINST ME! YOU WILL SUFFER PERCY JACKSON." And with that Zeus pulled his master bolt out and launched it at Percy and his friends.

Percy was already prepared for an attack though. He used a gust of wind and the ground to throw his friends away from him as he simultaneously pulled Riptide and his shield up to catch the master bolt. Then the chamber rocked as ceilings and walls crumbled from the explosion.

 **Annabeth-POV**

Annabeth hadn't even had time to move as she watched Zeus draw his master bolt and launch it at them. She had barely been able to register the fact that she and the others were thrown away from Percy before the bolt hit.

But she didn't miss the explosion. It had been blinding and deafening. Her ears were still ringing and as she slowly pushed herself off the ground to look around, she felt her stomach drop. The entire front side of the council chamber was gone, the walls were simply piles of rubble. Most of the Olympians, including Zeus had been knocked down by the blast. Annabeth also noticed the other demigods trying to get back up…but she didn't see Percy. She felt panic wash over her. The Zeus's master bolt was enough to hurt even Typhoon, and he had used it on Percy! Had Zeus just taken her boyfriend away from her again, had he just taken their only hope away for good.

From beside her, Annabeth heard Clarisse say, " _Di immortals._ How?" And that's when Annabeth saw him. The blast had knocked him far back, blowing him all the way into the council chamber's court yard. His legs were shaky and his armor was scorched, but Percy was getting back on his feet.

"Impossible!" She heard Zeus snarl from behind her.

She could hear Percy laugh, and in that moment she realized Percy was far more powerful than she had even originally thought. She couldn't even imagine how he was able to stand after that, let alone laugh.

"Well Zeus, seems you made your position on the matter at hand very clear. You leave us little choice but to suggest to the council your removal as king of the gods, at least for the time being." Percy said.

Zeus still seemed shocked that Percy was standing and he didn't even seem to register what Percy was saying until Hestia spoke up from beside Annabeth. "Perseus is right, father. You are no longer fit to rule as king at this time. I suggest the council vote for removal." She said as she helped Annabeth onto her feet.

"Hestia, you dare turn against me. YOU HAVE NO-"

"She has every right, brother." Hades interrupted. "You made her a part of the Olympic council with your promise on the River Styx to Percy when we won the second titan war. And I second Hestia's motion. You have proven yourself incapable of leading, Zeus. I vote for your removal and I officially declare my support for the General of Olympus."

Annabeth could see rage filling Zeus's face. He was about to say something to Hades when Poseidon spoke up as well. "I stand by my son, Zeus. And I agree with Hestia and Hades, I vote to remove you as king." Then Poseidon turned directly to Percy. "You have my full support son."

The other Olympians seemed to be unsure of what to think of the matter at hand, most of them were anxiously watching the situation as it unfolded. Annabeth thought it was time she voiced some reason to everyone as well. "Zeus, the demigods of Camp Half-blood, Camp Jupiter, the Hunters of Artemis, and the Amazons have all already declared their support to Percy. We stand by him and his actions."

"And we stand ready to do whatever we deem necessary to keep everyone safe, regardless of who gets in the way!" Clarisse added, and Annabeth noticed she had directed it straight at her own father.

Zeus looked around what was left of the chamber room at each and every one of the Olympians there. "You all just sit their idle as a mere mortal comes and declares law over us. You stand idle as he tries to remove me from power. What do you all have to say about this? Who else plans to turn against Olympus.

"We're not turning against Olympus, father." Artemis said as she shared a look with Thalia. Annabeth saw Thalia nod slightly and Artemis seemed to make up her mind. "Percy Jackson has always been a noble warrior who puts everyone else before himself. My hunters have already declared their support for him, and I believe their actions to be wise. My vote is with Percy becoming the official general and for you to step down, father."

Annabeth smiled, already they had Hades, Poseidon, Artemis, and Hestia supporting them. It looked like Zeus might not have any option but to stand down or face the wrath of all the other Olympians.

"Lady Athena would stand with me as well if she were able to be here." Percy said. "She already made her position clear when she helped train me and presented me with the armor in the Underworld."

"To hell with it, I support the boy as well, father." Hephaestus said, catching Annabeth by surprise. She hadn't expected him to speak up so soon. "Ol Hades and Athena might have not given me any idea as to who needed the armor, but I would've recognized Riptide the moment I saw it. I knew who the sword belonged to, and it wasn't too hard to figure the matching armor was going to him as well. I willingly made it, and I willingly support his notion."

"That makes six votes, Zeus." Percy said. "At this point I implore you to think before you act. You can't win this, stand down and help us win this war, or you will spend the entire duration locked up and out of our way."

Annabeth could see Zeus' face setting in a scowl. "If you think for one moment that I, Zeus King of the gods, will bow before a mortal like you, Percy Jackson, then you are poorly mistaken."

"Listen carefully, punk. You make one move on my father and I swear I will end you." Ares added. None of the other Olympians who hadn't declared support for Percy already seemed to move.

"Dad, please think about what you're doing. We could use you in this war, you could make such a difference! Don't follow Zeus." Clarisse said.

Ares simply looked at her and shook his head in disgust. "You turn your back on Olympus, on me, and on your king, then you are no daughter of mine!"

Annabeth looked at Clarisse to see how she was taking the comment, but she only saw grim determination. "I figured as much. Sorry it's got to be this way." Then Clarisse turned to Percy and said, "You take Zeus, the rest of us will handle my dad."

Percy merely nodded. Annabeth pulled her knife out and moved to stand beside Clarisse. She could see the others taking up their arms as well. Ares simply looked at Zeus, who in turn gave him a nod. Then Ares jumped at the group, shrinking down to the size of a normal human and attacking.

The god of war was quick, he lunged for Clarisse first, but she caught the attack with her spear and shield. Annabeth used the moment to go for Ares, but he was far too experienced to be caught off guard so easily. He jumped into the air and nearly kicked Annabeth, but he did manage to make her stumble back. Then he crashed his shield into Clarisse, causing her to lose her balance and hit the ground. He was over her in a heartbeat and for a moment Annabeth thought he was going to kill Clarisse, but two lightning bolts and a fireball crashed into his back, sending him sailing through the air away from Clarisse and Annabeth.

"Damn, that didn't even phase him." Jason said as he and the others ran up to join Annabeth and Clarisse. Annabeth looked over to see Ares climbing back on his feet, looking completely unscathed, but if he wasn't mad before, he looked pissed now. She also looked back to see Percy engaged in a heated battle with Zeus himself. They were on their own for the moment, no Percy to help them just yet.

"I'm going to pulverize all of you!" He shouted as he began to sprint towards them.

Annabeth sized up the situation. She knew Ares had a one major flaw when it came to fighting, he let anger get the best of him. There were also eight of them fighting Ares, which gave them an edge. As he drew near, Annabeth decided to do the least logical move she could think of, she hurled her dagger at him. The move caught him off guard. Ares was forced to lift his sword to deflect the blade of the knife, but the moment his sword was two arrows hit him in the stomach, stopping him in his tracks.

The look of shock on Ares face as he looked down at the arrows and golden ichor oozing from him made Annabeth smile. He had underestimated them, and now they would make him pay. "Don't let up, pin him down!" Annabeth shouted as she ran for her knife. Two more bolts of lightning hit Ares in his chest sending him stumbling back some more. Annabeth was the first to reach him. As he reached out to stab her with his sword, she dropped to the ground and slid, slashing at both the god's legs. After she was past him she turned back around to see the rest of the group follow suit. Leo had been the next closest, and Ares was still going for Annabeth so he failed to notice when Leo's hammer coming in. Leo hit him twice, once in the back of the head and once in the face before he let loose a fireball into the gods chest. Will and Thalia both were firing arrow after arrow into the god of war, stopping only when one of their friends would get close enough to attack. Finally, Clarisse seemed to sense that it was time to end it because Annabeth saw her charge forward and drive her spear into a weak point in Ares armor. She didn't stop there though, she snapped the spear in half, releasing all the pent up magical energy inside of it straight into Ares.

Annabeth had to grimace as Ares fell to the ground twitching, electricity still visibly arcing from his body. She allowed herself a smile, they had taken down the god of war without even taking any significant injuries. Then she remembered they weren't the only ones fighting in the throne room. How was Percy doing?

 **Percy-POV**

The moment the fight started Percy knew he was in for a tough time. Despite how he had played it off, taking the master bolt hadn't been easy to brush off. The blast had hurt, his muscles ached and he was still a little disoriented. He also knew that Zeus was a very worthy opponent, especially having his Jupiter essence combined with his original Greek form. Not only that, but Percy knew that the god of lightning was severely pissed. Percy was glad Clarisse and the others had moved to engage Ares, he figured with all of them they could take the god of war without too much of an issue. He didn't want them in the fight with Zeus because it was only a matter of time before the master bolt was charged again. Percy had barely managed to tank the hit, and he knew none of the others would manage to do the same.

With that in mind, Percy charged. Zeus gave a wicked smile and Percy felt the energy in the air. He allowed himself a small smile as well, Zeus was already under estimating him, he failed to realize Percy was very familiar with lightning these days and could sense it coming. Five bolts of lightning came down on Percy. He caught two of the bolts on his sword deflecting them, one of them he caught with his shield, and with a burst of speed from the wind and earth he was able to get away from the other two. Zeus realized Percy wasn't going to be stopped just in time though, as he quickly had his armor and weapon appear as he shrunk down to human size.

Their swords met in air and Percy felt the ground quake from the force. Percy had fought Hades, Athena, and Rhea all at once, but even he had stated it was different, they hadn't been trying to kill him. He had also fought two war titans in Central park when he came to rescue his friends, but they were only shades of themselves, not at their full power. Zeus on the other hand, was at his maximum potential and he very much wanted Percy dead and it showed in the way he attacked.

Strike after strike came at Percy, and he was only able to defend for the time being. Zeus held the higher ground and was in much better condition than Percy, who just last night had fought in two raging battles. But this is what Percy had been training for. He caught Zeus's blows time and time again, and when Zeus started summoning lightning strikes against him he was still able to intercept, block, or dodge them without having to take his eyes off Zeus. Percy was patient and calculating, he waited for Zeus to slip up and leave himself open. The moment finally came when Zeus went to draw his Master Bolt back again.

Percy had the ground and wind springboard him with as much force as he could muster. His shield crashed into Zeus's chest and Riptide simultaneously cleaved through the gods arm. Zeus howled in pain, but before he could even recover Percy went on his own onslaught. He collapsed his shield and hit the ground, having the stone and rock form a gauntlet around his hand. Then used it to throw a hook into Zeus's nose, and the crunch of the bone giving away was enough to tell Percy it had hit its mark. But as Percy's fist continued on past the god, he used his momentum to do a full 360 and brought Riptide through Zeus's chest. Then using both hands, Percy went on a slashing spree as he continued to hit Zeus as hard and as fast as he could manage. Zeus's chest simply looked like it was made of gold from all the ichor that pouring out of him. With one final thrust, Percy drove Riptide through Zeus's stomach causing the god to drop his sword and master bolt.

At this point, Percy knew the fight was over, but he wanted to show Zeus that his time of reigning was truly at an end. So Percy picked up the Master Bolt and aimed it at the former king of the gods. "Zeus, as the acting general of Olympus I hereby remove you from your duties for the duration of the war. Once this is all over, the council will take a vote to see what they think should be done with you."

And with that Percy blasted Zeus with his own master bolt, sending the god flying through the other side of the council chamber and in to the courtyard.


End file.
